My Nightmare Followed Me Home
by gianahennelly
Summary: Sasuke escaped the clutches of Orochimaru with some help from Itachi but what could his motive have suke is back in the village but there are more question then answers.With Orochimaru hot on his trail.Will Kakashi be able to protect Sasuke or will he be lost to them forever? This is the squeal of the book Good Things Can Come Out Of Tragedies
1. Chapter 1

My Nightmare Followed My Home

Chapter 1 Sasuke Is That You?

Kakashi POV

I was beyond the point of being tired I had spent another 3 weeks searching for Sasuke with the team and I had no after being out of the woods for weeks I was going to have to deal with the Hokage when I am dead on my feet. I slouched over as I sulked into the mission tower slowly making it up the steps. I can still remember the sound of Kurenai's screaming out in anger before running out of the house weapons in both hands. I still couldn't believe it Sasuke was willing to give up his life to that freak to save us. He would have made a great ninja and he will when I get him back.

"You okay?" I looked up my eyes tired and exhausted as I turned to see that Asuma was smoking two cigars at a time. He looked just upset and tried as me. I sighed and nodded my head as I stopped in front of the Hokage's office. "I'm tired and we have been searching since he was taken, three months ago. I can't imagine what he has gone through and I'm worried. What if he is dead and we are here stuck talking to that stupid women. She might be the Hokage but that doesn't mean that I have to waste time talking to her instead of finding my son." I think that it was the fact that I haven't slept much, that was making me lose my composure but I didn't have time to deal with this. If I wasn't training the kids I was out with the ninja hounds trying to find Sasuke. I didn't have time to have chat with this bitch, I was going to get some sleep and head back out there the moment I woke up.

Before I could say another word I watch as the door to the office of the Hokage opened and I was stunned to see an angry blonde with huge boobs looking at me. She seems pissed off but there was this understanding light in her eyes that told me that she heard every word that I had said to Asuma. I growled under my breath as she walked back into the room telling us to follow after her with Asuma at my back. I could smell the smoke swirling around him. When we made it to the office she slammed the door closed and sat firmly on the desk and rubbed her temple as she looks at me and then at Asuma. "Have either of you found anything new." I looked at her and then at Asuma and he shook his head know so that means that at least we knew he wasn't in the land hidden in the sound. "One of my hounds found his scent on the outskirts of the town so I think that he might have been in the village nearby."

I could hear Asuma suck in a sharp gasp of air as he looked at me and I sighed that was the first lead that we have gotten in months, so it should have been the first thing that I said but I was tired as a mother fucker. When I look at the Hokage she had this shocked yet unphased looked in her eyes. "Yes well that being said I can't waste any more manpower in this search. Even though he didn't want to leave and that bastard took him there isn't much that I can do about it and I won't waste your time." I let out a low snarl I can't believe what I was hearing my son was an inconvenience to her.

Is she out of her mind telling me that. I growled under my breath and looked at her and then at Asuma who was shaking his head no. After his father died he didn't want to rock the boat he was trying to honor his memory but I was more concerned with Mikoto's memory rather than his father. "You can pull all the people off of this as you want but, my free time is my time and if I chose to search for my son then that is my business. I can't believe you wasted my time with this."

I stormed out of the room not taking a second look who, the hell did that bitch think that she was telling me not to waste my time trying to save my own son. I could hear the whisper of the others in the villages.I walked passed them keeping my head held up high. I knew that they all somehow found out about Sasuke abduction no doubt one of the other ninjas let the beans spill. I sighed heavily as I made it to my house, I am sure that it was going to be empty. Kurenai wouldn't be here most of the time she spent the nights tracking the lands that were around the thinks that the freak would keep close to the village in case he needs to keep an eye on herself. I didn't wanna tell her that she was wrong so I kept it to myself.

I crept into the house all the lights were off just as a storm started to roll in and the sunshine was cover with dark shadows. I walked through the empty hallways as the wind started to shake the house. I let out a sigh and collapse on the couch, it had been the longest day of my life and I needed some rest. I passed out with the lack of sleep.

 _When I woke up I saw the ruffles of the blankets, but Sasuke wasn't there and there was no deep impression of his body in the mattress like there was, whenever he slept. I walked out of the room the cold air seeping into my bones as I walked down the stairs of the living room but there was nothing. I crept to the kitchen in hopes of seeing him making coffee but there was nothing the dripping of the leaky forest that I needed to fix. All I could feel at that moment was my heart crawling into my throat. As the panic started to rise I remember the tracking jutsu that I place on Sasuke._

 _I felt my heart crawl into my throat as I place a finger to my wrist closing my eyes trying to focus on Sasuke chakra but it wasn't anywhere in the village and the jutsu that I cast isn't working. What was the hell going on? I ran up the stairs when I heard Kurenai letting out a shrill scream. "Kakashi's get up here!" I started to run up the stairs, two at a time and started to walk back to Sasuke room where the yell had come from. When I pushed the door open I didn't see a goddamn thing but Kurenai collapsed on the bed a white sheet of paper in her hand as tears started to form in her eyes. "That son of a bitch took him" She handed me a note that said that Sasuke has left so that we could live and he wanted us to save him."_

I woke up to the sound of a window crashing and thunder beating against the sky as I struggled to sit up. I could hear the sound of the rain hitting angst the glass backdoor. I sighed and watched the lightning lighting up the sky dark purple and blue.I sighed and slowly started to move off of the couch. When I heard something drop to the ground. I moved quickly running up to the hallway when I saw that the hallway window was smashed open and there was glass shard on the floor. I moved closer to window ripped through the house. The cold air swirling around me like a mini hurricane. I was about to walk away from the window when I noticed a set of wet footsteps leading to Sasuke room. I walked slowly over to the door to see that it was slightly Agard. When I walked in I was hit with the stench of death and blood. I pushed the door open to see a figure sitting on the bed, dripping wet from the rain and blood on his hands as he looked at me. I could see the dark black eyes and the raven blue hair. Sasuke?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I'm Back

Sasuke POV

I looked up at the sound of someone walking into my room there was no way that he found me.I had just escaped, he couldn't have known that I was here. I don't know what to do or say I just sat there hoping that it wasn't my worst nightmare coming back to get me. "Sasuke?" I looked up to see that it was my father, this worried look was on his face as he turns to look at me. His eyes widen in shocked as he took his mask off and sucked in a deep breath like this was his first time breathing in a long time. Just looking at him was enough to break me, I could feel the pain and fear clawing its way up my throat, getting ready to spill out but I wasn't going to give it up that easy. The thing that I witness and saw were beyond what words could express. "Dad? Dad is that you?"

I didn't really understand it I looked around the house and he wasn't in his room I just assumed that he wasn't here but I was wrong. As he made his way over to me he started to ask me questions that I didn't know how to answer. I was numb and cold from the rain. I freaked and started to move away. After the three months that I had I didn't want to be touch by anyone. My father knelt down in front of me. Looking deep into my eyes as he searched for something. Kina like he was trying to make sure that it was me and not some copy.

His black eyes shining. "What happened? How did you escape?" I look at him that was a good question I didn't really understand it myself. But I just shudder as I felt the warmth of his hands seep into my body. He shook my shoulder lightly and sat on the bed forcing me to run with him. "Suk what is happening come one tell me." I wanted to badly to cry just thinking about all of it I felt broken. Nothing like I was before I got there, it was as though he changed me into a different person.

I felt my body shaking as I thought back to it and I felt the fear rising into my throat again. I would like to say that it didn't phase me but he new all the right button to poke and first two months in that place where the time that the 3rd month came around I went numb to most of the pain. But then he came and everything changed. "Big brother….Itachi he came into the lab and attacked that freak. I ran out and didn't look back."

Why did he save me what sense did that make? He tried to kill our entire clan and he almost succeed and yet he saved me. Why would he save me? I felt the warmth from my father spread to the rest of my body as he gently lifted me off of the bed. "I want the Hokage to look after you come on." I watched him lift me onto his back as started to run towards the Hokages house. I wanted to yell and say that I was fine but I was so tired so exhausted that I could barely move my lips. I moaned out in protest. But he didn't stop he kept going.

"Where is mom? She wasn't here?" I hear him mumbled under his breath "She has been spending every night looking for you, we all have since you left us that note. She will be glad to know that you are alive and here." He said the last of the sentence with more excitement as we got closer to the house and the rain was beating against my brakes, I hid my face in the crook of my father's neck as we got closer. I took in the scent of my father and I smiled to myself. I didn't think that I would see him again, not after everything that I experience in that hell hole.

I watch as the door opened and a tall blood women walked into view. I lifted my head from the crook of his neck and watched as she stares at me in amazement like she couldn't believe that I was here. I heard my father growl under his breath as he looked at her. I didn't know what happened between the two of them, but he wasn't pleased to see her. But nonetheless he walked into the house and the warmth swirled around us and the rain started to dry against our skin.

My father placed me gently on the couch and looked at me intently for a moment before walking out of the room leaving me alone with the Hokage. I don't know if he was going to get mom or what but I didn't want him to leave. I grabbed at the air till my hand wrapped around his wrist. He turned back to look at me his smirk on his lips as he walked back over to me kneeling to look me in the eyes. "I'll be right back I the Hokage check your injuries Suk. Okay?" I nodded my head that was the last thing that I wanted but I let good of my grip and watched his back retreat from my vision.

That left me alone with that blond women that he called Hokage. When the women looked at me she had this shocked look on her face as she approached me. I started to form hand signs and she started back off. "Calm down Sasuke your covered in blood and I just want to make sure that you are okay." I didn't believe that she was in the same team as him,and he was as crazy as they came. I growled under my breath and she sighed and walked over to me. She placed a gentle hand on my wrist flinching away as she began to check my pulse and I shivered from the contract. That was the only gentle touch I felt in a while. I shivered as her arm started to trail up my arms to check my arms for cuts. "No! My abs" I looked at her my voice cracked and rough I don't do much talking in the lab. Now screaming I did plenty of that.

I watched as she nodded her head a little startled by me saying something. She went to lift up my shirt and I recoiled form the touch. "I can do it" I grabbed the edges of my shirt and yanked it over my head, I could have sworn that I heard her gasp as she took in the state of my body. I looked down at my chest there was a large slash mark on my abs but that wasn't what she was looking at. It was the healing scars from the many experiments, among other things. She reached her hands toward my chest I had to resist the urge to flick away her hands that were started to glow as she reached her hands out towards my skin.

During the exhaust, I started to think more about the hell in that lab and the way I would get those weekly check ups right before they began their experiments for the day. I was starting to panic at the thought and she could tell because she began to hum but when that didn't work she moved to talking."You're Sakura's boyfriend right?" I snapped my head up did she knew who my girls were. I felt my heart start to rise as I thought about her soft skin and cheery pink hair like sakura blossoms.

I felt my skin start to get warm and stretch and then pinch as my skin started to heal. When she pulled her hands away she started to wrap my body in this thick white bandage wrapping my wound. But my pain threshold greatly increased after the experiments not much really caused me to not much could really hurt me. Hence why I was always so jumpy. "Yeah, I am. Is she…" Before I could finish the door to the front of the house slammed open and I was met by the sight of wild red eyes, that I knew well but never thought that I would see. I watched her run over to me and her arms wrapped around my neck. For a moment I couldn't move I was frozen in shock but I wrapped my arms around her waist hiding my face in the crook of her neck. I felt a few tears escaped my eyes as she rubbed soothing circle on my back.

I could hear that the Hokage was talking to my father in the other room and his voice sounded irritated and he gave her this irritated glare. But I was enveloped in my mom's hug and that's okay with me. I stayed there for a while till my father walked into the room and look at me this small smile starting to appear on his face. "Come on we should get you back to the house." I nodded my head and notice how soft his voice sounded as I slowly started to walk back to the house.

The moon was high in the sky and my mother wouldn't let go of me. She had a gentle arm wrapped around my shoulder like she was keeping me from running away again but this time I wasn't ever leaving her ever again.I watched as she stares intently at me running her finger through my hair and I growled lightly. "Mom would you stop." I looked at her and sighed heavily as my father let out a light laugh and opened the front door and walked in. I follow after him and then mom after me. I tried to ignore the glare that she was giving me but I didn't think that was going to be possible. "Well I will let the two of you talk?" My mother said it like there was something that needed to be said between me and my father other than welcome home son.

I watch her form disappear down one of the hallways that lead to the stairs as I looked at my father he had this small smile on his face as he gestured toward the living room. I followed after him and sat on the couch clasping for a moment, before looking at him. I was rubbing my temples when he took the seat ajar from me. "The Hokage told me that she found some interesting marks on your body. You want to talk about it." I turned to look at him and sighed, the last thing that I wanted to do. I let out a low whimper though I meant for it to come out as a growl. He sighed heavily and looked at me this worried expressions on his face that wouldn't leave no matter how much I wish that it would.

"It's fine we don't have to talk about it, for now, do you want to spend the night in our room." I felt this small smile creep on my face when I shook my head no and looked at him. "Its okay, I think that I can cope. Why do you want to watch me sleep so I don't disappear." I looked at him and he smiled slightly at me. "It crossed my mind but I had Asuma put up a Justus while we were with the Hokage. We are good for the night but I do think that we should talk okay." I nodded my head and watched him walk up the stairs before walking after him.

I walked into the room and look around my room was the same that it was when I left. My dads right I really did need to decorate my room better than this but other than that they didn't change a thing. The only thing that was different is that the bad was made.I guess that they wanted to preserve the scent of the room. I jumped on the bed letting my head sink deep into the pillow before letting out a small moan. It felt good to be home and it will feel even better when I get to see Sakura. I smiled as I thought about her strawberry pink hair whirling around in the wind on the first day that we had our ninja training and I swore that I could smell her shampoo as I passed out from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What Happens Next

Kakashi POV

I woke up to the sound of shrill screaming and I know exactly who it was. I snapped my eyes open and turn to see that Kurenai was gripping her chest and I am sure that it was because of the intense fear. He couldn't have gotten into the house he, couldn't have gotten to Sasuke this quickly. I jumped out of the bed throwing the blankets back and running into the room. When I slammed the door open Sasuke was jolting around in the bed. The deep blue blankets were tossed wildly as he shifted from one side of the bed to the other. I watched him scream and it forced me to calm down, I was glad that he was still here. I don't think that my heart would take it if he was stolen from us, the moment that we had just gotten him back. I rushed over to him and lift him gently out of the bed shaking his shoulder the best I could without hurting him.

When the screaming stopped and his eyes fluttered open he looked at me this fear in his eyes that was starting to subside and form into sadness as tears started to pool into his started to stream down his face and glew in the light. "Hey, you are okay." I watched him nod his head but that didn't stop the tears from streaming down his face as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I was stunned, he didn't even want to be touch and yet here he is. Whatever he was dreaming about must have terrified him. I sighed heavily and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into a deep hug. I could feel the wet hot tears hitting the crook of my neck. I felt his shoulders heaving in and out. I pulled him into my lap he was so frail, he didn't look like he had been eating well if at all. I guess this was Orochimaru way of breaking him among other things, that I don't ever want to think about at the moment. After a while, his shoulder stop shaking and he had fallen into an uneasy sleep.

I lifted him into his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin tucking him in before walking out of the room and closing the door I leaned against it slightly before dropping down to the ground slowly. I looked at the end of the hallway to see that the broken window was fixed. Asuma must have been busy when we were gone. I sighed heavily and looked at Kurenai amazing figure as she walked over to me slowly slipping down to sit next to me.

I sighed as she rested her chin on my shoulder taking in a deep breath closing her eyes. She let out a concern breath. "I still can't believe that he is home." I laughed and nodded my head looking up at the ceiling of the building. "Yeah but there is something off, I don't think that Orochimaru, is going to give up that easy. Then there is Itachi's what the hell was he doing in that lab. How did he even know that he was there? There are so many question and not enough answer you know?" I looked at Kurenai, her face seemed at peace for a moment.I thought that she was asleep but she smiled and nodded her head. "I'm going to head downstairs and started to get breakfast ready. Asuma should be here soon and I'm sure that he is going to want to see Sasuke and that you are going to want to talk to him."

I looked over to see that she was slowly rising from the ground and walked down the steps leaving me there to slam my head against the back of Sasuke door. I just sat there for hours listening to the even breaths coming from his room. When the sun started to rise it was blinding as it came through the hallway window.

It was blinding at first but my eyes adjusted as I squinted and tried to block the light out. When I heard movement in Sasuke's room and I stood up scratching my legs and back before knocking on the door. When I didn't get a response I pushed the door open to see that Sasuke was sitting up in the bed this frown on his face as he looked down at his lap, like he was thinking about something unpleasant. "Hey kid you okay?" I frowned when he didn't respond. I moved to walk closer but he rose from his bed and walked to the door not saying a word but he gave me a small nod of his head as he walked out. I followed taking each step slowly to see that Sasuke was standing in the living room looking at a picture of Mikoto. "So I'm guessing that the Hokage is going to want to know what Orochimaru wanted with me."

I turned to look at him and nodded my head and sighed heavily before turning to look at me. "Alright well, I want to eat first if that is okay?" I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen to see that there all these different types of plates of food. Rice, tomatoes, sushi, pancakes and tomatoes of Sasuke's favorite foods. Kurenai must have been busy while he was sleeping and I was sitting. Sasuke sat down and scarf down the food as I leaned against the counter and watched for a few minutes before hearing the door open and close and I knew that it had to be Asuma he was the only one that could come through the shield uninvited.

I could smell the smoke filling the air. When I turn to look at the kitchen table Sasuke has a small smile on his face as all of his plates were clean. He stood and turned to find Asuma staring at him shocked. Sasuke ran into him engulfing him in a hug. It forced a smile on my face as I nodded my head at him and walked out of the house this was going to be a long meeting.

We made it to the Hokage office within a few minute the whole way I could hear the whispers of "he is back" or "is that the last Uchiha the one that was taken." I tried to ignore them but Sasuke sees to be having more difficulty than me. I could see him shaking and it subsides when we got to the office but not by much.

I turned to look at the Hokage and I could feel the corner of my mouth twitching to form a sneer when I look at her. She was going to give up on my son because it was inconvenient for her. The cunt was lucky that I didn't kill her even though I really wanted to. I sighed heavily and looked at Sasuke as he sat down and looked intently at the Hokage. "Well let's get this show on the road I have people that I wanted to see." I glared intently at Sasuke he might be upset, but respect still exists even if she was a complete and total bitch. I looked up to see that there's was an amused look on his face as I turned to look at the Hokage. "What did he want with you?"

I looked at Sasuke I knew that it had something to do with during his power. Sasuke let out a low growl like the answer should be obvious but he rolled his eyes. "This" He pulled the color of his shirt down to see that his curse mark was still there but it looked almost faded. "He wants to use me. He was experimenting on different people trying to get the most power he can then he was going to switch into my body but he said he had it make it a proper vessel hence all the marks."

By the sound of his voice and the way that it seemed like he ran out of breath towards the end of the sentence. Something else happened when he was there and it forces a shudder to go down my spine. I turned to look at him this frown on his face as I looked at him we were going to have to talk about this later. I watched as he slowly rose from his seat and there was this broken look in his eyes. I watched him walk out of the room and I followed after him with Asuma by my side. I was trying to catch up to him when Asuma tapped me on the shoulder and sighed. "I have to go take the team out but I'll swing by later to see how he is doing." I nodded my head and he slapped the back of Sasuke shoulder before jogging off. When he was out of sight I bumped my shoulder against his and he smiled at me. "Good to be home?" I looked at him and he nodded his head. "Good. So do you want to tell me what you didn't tell the Hokage." I looked at Sasuke and this frown starts to form on his face. He began to stutter and I knew that whatever he had to tell me wasn't going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Orochimaru is Back

Sasuke POV

When I heard him ask me, what I didn't tell the Hokage, I felt my heart crawl in my chest as I saw the sun falling off in the distance. I could feel his hard gaze looking at my back as I stopped walking and sat on the same bench that I used to sit on with Sakura. I tilted my head up looking at the sky the blue turning into a bright orange. It was a breathtaking sight and I was so absorbed in the scene that I didn't notice my father staring, intently at me. I let out a sigh and turn to him, his dark eyes glaring at me. There was this understanding light but there was also something else like he had this idea. "Okay so I did leave some stuff out, he uh…" I felt my throat clench as thought about my time in that hell hole and I never did want to go back but that would only happen if they knew everything that happened when I was away in that place. I could hear his even breaths and each breath calmed me down a bit. Just thinking back on it was enough to break me.

"When we first got back he said that he needed to sculpt my body to be the proper vessel for his soul. So once he got me into the lab he uh…." I felt my voice crack as I looked up to see theses soft light in my father's eyes telling me to go on when I could. I swallowed the lump that was slowly building in my throat and looked at him, while there was this angry glare on his face. "He uh made a pass at me, I went to stab him with my kunai and he threatens to kill you and mom. He said that his genjutsu is still in effect and that all it would take was to send Kabuto out to kill you. So I just shut down, I didn't want anything to happen to any of you. But I really can't talk anymore about this please don't make me." Just thinking of the word rape was bad enough having to tell my father was humiliating. When I look up the soft understanding the light that lit up his eyes were gone and a light of rage was replacing it. He moved closer to me wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Holding me there this angry air about him.

"Don't worry about it. Come on let's get you home." I nodded my head there was something about his voice that brought tears to my eyes I couldn't believe it he was being so cool about all of this. "Hey did I say something wrong." He gently wipes away the tears that were streaming down my face as I engulfed him in a hug. "Nah it's just really good to be home, dad that is you for being to cool about all of this." I hid my face in the crook of his neck just holding my head there for a moment when I heard that there was a shocked gasp escaping someone lips.

I pulled out of my father embrace the similar smell of wild berries and cherry blossom filling my nose. That was Sakura scent. I knew it well from all the time we spent sitting on her terrace or in my backyard just admiring the view and the warmth of the sun. I was met with shortcut bright pink hair and a pink an red dress. I knew it well I had been staring at her for a while envisioning her in my head when I was shut down during my daily experiment with Orochimaru. He liked it keep me in pristine condition. When my eyes met hers I saw her emerald green eyes widen in shock as she looked at me. To shocked for words as her light pink eyebrows rose from her face and high up on her eyebrows.

I smiled and rose from my seat and over to her. I wrapped my hands around her waist like I had been hoping to do for months since I was taken. I leaned my head against her just happy to look at her for a moment before tipping my head down and stealing her lips into a soft kiss. Our heat melding together for a moment before I heard two people clear their throat. But that didn't stop Sakura from squealing with joy.

When I pulled away I could see the way that her nose scrunched up when she looked at me this wide smile forming on her face as her eyebrows slowly start to make there climb back down to their normal position. I looked at her this smile spreading on my face as I took in each detail of her flaws face, like the way that her eyes crinkled when she was smiling too hard. "I can't believe that you are back. I heard a rumor but when I asked Lady Hokage she told me that she didn't know anything about it." I heard the shock and hurt in her voice like it was my fault for not telling her that I as home. It caused a frown to form on my face as I nodded my head. "Yeah sorry about that I was debriefing the Hokage and I just got back yesterday in the dead of night I didn't want to make a scene about the whole thing." I could hear my father chuckled as he talked to Sakura mother. She had this small smile on her face as she nodded her head enthusiastically and looked intently at me.

She cocked her head to the side her pink hair swish slightly as the wind started to pick up, I could feel her shiver beneath me as she pulled me into a deep hug hiding her face in the crock of my neck. Her warm breath tickling my skin and forcing goosebumps to form. "I didn't think that I would see you ever again. Thank you for what you did valuing your life over mine." I could hear the emotion that was in her voice. The love and the gravity it was almost like this tangible thing that I could touch. I let out a chuckle as I whispered in her ear. "I told you I love you didn't l. Love has no bounds not even death or kidnapping could stop me from loving you."

I could feel the skin of her face stretch as she pulled out of the hug this wide smile on her face as she turned to look at her mother, who was chatting friendly with my dad. Who I could tell was smiling behind his mask it just seemed strange to be back here after so long. "Alright well, I gotta go my dad is wasting us at the ramen shop. But I will talk to you later." I smiled wide at her and watched as her mother slowly stood and they began to walk. When they were out of sight I felt my father presence behind me and I let out a low groan as we began to walk.

When I turn to look at him there as this amused smile on his face I could tell even though the mask was hiding the lower half of it. "What's so funny?" I looked at my father this amused look lighting up his face. It seemed like hours ago when I saw that museum glare in his eyes. He shook his head salty and I smile to myself it really was good to be home I wonder what the hell I was going to do now. Just go back to ninja training and pretend like I wasn't kidnaped, and that some nut job possibly went to take over my body and destroy the hidden leaf village. I can't even believe that is even a possible sentence in my life. I thought that the worst I was going to have to deal with was my brother coming back to kill me and finish the job he started to long ago. "Dad do you think that I can go back to my ninja training or do you think that they will make me sit out for a few more days."

I didn't take the chance to look at me I am sure that the face he was making was one that said no way in hell am I going to let you start your training soon. "I don't know but I doubt it your injuries are fully healed and the Hokage wants to make sure that you are in your tip-top shape. So I guess that when I and your mother go to train our teams you will stay home the shield is going to stay up for a few more days to make sure that he isn't here in the village. Other then that escorts." I groaned he had to be kidding me it's not like he took me, I left with him to save my family it's not the same thing and now because of that I can't be trusted to walked down the village streets by myself. But before I could even disagree, a thought occurred to me. "Please don't tell Naruto I don't want him to know that I am back here." I could hear this confused grunt escape my lips as we got closer to the house I couldn't see the barrier but I guess that is the point so that no one can see.

"Now why would I not tell Naruto that you are back? I mean he, other than me and your mother and uncle wanted you back the most. He wouldn't stop looking for you, night and day. Once he heard the reason why you left when you didn't put up a fight, he didn't want to stop till he found you." My father voice was interrupting my thinking and then there was the amount of sincerity that filled his voice when he talked about the way that Naruto acted while I was gone. I looked at him for, before walking to the front door and pushing it open. The door wasn't locked if there was someone home and mom should still be here.

As I was walking into the house. I stopped in the hallway staring intently at a picture of me and my mom the day I graduated from the academy. I smiled slightly and looked at how happy my mom was this bright smile on her face was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I wish that things were that simple again but there was a good chance that wasn't going to happen. I sighed heavily and turned back to see that my father was staring intently at me waiting for me to respond to his question.

"He is a pain and even though I'm over the whole mess that we went through way back when I still don't like the kid and I never will so I am going to have to pass on the whole thing. I don't want him to know, I want a few days where I can relax when I come back to ninja training is the only time that I want to have to see that kid it's that simple." I looked my father, this amused expression in his eyes. "Even if I don't say something Sakura will tell him so I don't have to tell him jack shit. Things will still play out the same way so I don't have to worry about it." I let out a low growl as the way that he put it before collapsing on the couch. I heard someone whispering which forced me awake. When I snapped my head back my mother was staring at the end of the hallway talking to someone that is hiding in the shadows. I thought about saying something but I just walked into the kitchen to see my dad cooking something.

I could smell tomatoes in the air and I smiled wide "Tomatoes soup with a grilled cheese." I looked at my father back for a minute as his muscled constricted under the skin. When he turned around his head this wide smile on his face. "Of course, where are your mother and uncle" I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders sitting on the counter and picked at the tomatoes slicers that he had off to the side. I swung my legs back and forth and smiled at him it was good to be a kid again even if it was only momentary. I let out a concerned sigh and watched as he stirred the soup and got the rest of the food ready. "I didn't even know that uncle Ausma was here." I watched his arm stopped moving for a second before he nodded his head. "Yeah, they were talking last time I checked in the hallway. I'm guessing it's about you." I smiled and nodded my head before I felt to drop from my face. "You didn't tell them, did you? I don't want people treating me with kid gloves you know what I mean."

I watch my father took of the different stove tops as I looked at him,"Grab some plates and set the table you know the drill, and no I didn't tell them. That can stay with us till you are ready okay?" I looked at him and nodded my head before I felt my smile creep back on my face. "Your the best dad" He laughed and nodded his head while I went to work setting up the table. Putting down four plates it really did feel like I was finally home and my nightmare was over. As I was placing the forks down on the table, I heard movement and I got this tingle centered in the back of my head as I turned to see Asuma was standing behind me leaning against the wall just watching me. It forces a large amount of heat on my face as I watched him moved to help move the food.

The dinner was normal, mom and uncle Ausma caught me up on all the latest in the leaf starting with the new Hokage.I didn't know her too well but the way that they made it sound that she was a hell of a fighter but a terrible human being. But I think that was just because she called off the search for me. Which I wasn't too pissed about I knew that my family would never stop looking for me if there was a chance that I was alive. My father, on the other hand, was eating his food intently to watch the three of us talking.

After a while, I was sitting on the couch looking at the rain pouring down from the sky. It was darkened and black as the purple light started to shine in the clouds. It was starting to storm like before what was up with that. It shall never rain in the village this time of year. I let out a groan wrapping the blanket around my body enveloping me in a warm curtain as I looked at the tv. There was nothing on so I was basically was just watching the rain fall onto the woods. After a few moments, I turned off the tv just listening to the sound of the rain as someone shuffled behind me.

"Your mother used to watch the rain just like that when we were dating." I looked up to see this smug look on his face as his silver hair was tangled in a I looked at his hand there were two mugs one black and the other bright green. He handed me the green one and slapped my feet. I pulled them up to my chest and rested my head on my knees caps looking at him intently for a moment before going back to watching the rain. "Can't sleep" I looked at my father while taking a sip of my coffee it. The caramel liquid going down my throat warm and sweet just how I liked it.

I continued to watch the rain and listen to the pitter patter against the white plate glass windows. It felt a smile on my face I loved the sound of the rain as I watched it hit the door at a slant. "Nah I just wanted to keep you company." I smiled at the way he said it like he had to make sure that this wasn't just one big dream that will soon fade away. I let out this content sighed and looked at my father before I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Why?

Kakashi POV

I watched him drift off, his shoulders shifting slightly as his chest started to heaven as he slept peacefully. I felt this smile start to form on my face but I felt this smile drop when I turn to look at the window. As the lightning struck the sky I could see a figure walking towards me. But he stopped short when he tired to pushing against an invisible barrier. Whoever they are, they weren't friendly. I watched the figure as the lightning hit the sky and this time it lit up the figure as well. I couldn't make out his facil but I could see his eyes and there was no doubt those were the black and red, the eyes of an uchiha. I let out a low snarl but stopped when I heard Sasuke shifting in his sleep.

I turned my head back, he looked so at peace that I didn't want to leave his side. But whatever Itachi wanted would only upset Sasuke. I managed to cure myself off the couch so that I didn't wake him up. As I got off to the couch I pulled both his legs out and took off his shoes. When he let out a small groan. I could see his eyes flutter open as I looked at his dark obsidian eyes. There was exhaustion written all over his face as I pulled the blanket up to his chin as he tried to get up. "No stay here and sleep I'm not going anywhere." I watch him nodded his head and he slowly drifted back off to sleep. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed an umbrella before walking out the back door. Letting the glass door slid open and then close as I walked out into the wet grassy field.

I could hear the rain beating against the ground and the umbrellas as I walked forward towards the figure that was glaring at me from a distance. As the thunder cracked I could see Itches form more clearly. I looked at him and I felt a low growl start to form in the throat as he looked at me. "What do you want Itachi?" I watched as he pushed against the shield but there was this look in his eyes that told me. He expected me to drop it. "You're not getting in here. So don't even try now would you tell me why you saved Sasuke." I look at him and there was this hurt feeling in his eyes as he lifted up his sleeves and relieved his arm was soaked in blood. "I could use a medic, you let me in and fix me up and I will tell you."

There was no way that he was serious he wanted me to let him in the shield. So what he could kill me the minute that I looked away. I took in a sharp breath and looked over his face he had to be out of his mind. There was no way that I was going to let him anywhere near I wanted to know,how he could have know where he was if no one else could find him.

I nodded my head and formed some hands signs before nodding my head and he ran into the the shield and I walked over to the glass doors and pulled the curtain over so that Sasuke wouldn't wake up and see itachi. I looked at him and sighed before glaring at him. "I will be right back and we are going to talk." I watch him slowly nods his head and it was strange that he was being so obedient.

I watched him sit under the cover of the patio. I walked into the house and grabbed the first aid kit form the kitchen as I walked back out of the house. Stealing a glance at Sasuke sleeping form as he rolled onto his side as he started to yawn. I quietly walked out of the house to see that Itachi was sitting there patiently like he had no care in the world.

I listened to the sound of the pitter patter of the rain as I sat on the patio and rolling up his sleeve to use a deep bite wound that looked like a snake. I opened the white box and grabbed a cleaning pad. Gently whipping his skin and clearing the blood off leaving pale white skin. Once the snake bit was clean I noticed that it was the size of a humans jaw. That had to be from Orochimaru. I could still see the blood seeping from his wound.

I wrapped the gauze around his arm and wrapped it tight hearing him lightly flinch as I saw the red blood start to rise to the white bandage. He let out a light flinch as I looked at the way that his scrunched his eyebrows. "Any other injuries?" I looked at him and he looked down at his leg that was bleeding previously. "Roll up your pant leg" I look at him and watched his leg twitch from the discomfort as he rolled up his leg as I could see pools of blood dripping down his leg onto the patio.

I whipped the blood away to relieve a knife wound that was skunked deep into his skin it looked like something from a sword. I wonder if there was an artery nicked in his legs. I grabbed the gauze and started it wrapped his wound I could feel his eyes on my back. "So will you tell me why you saved Sasuke and how did you know that he was there when no one would have known.'" I looked up from the gauze to see that this was a frown on his face. When he looked at me there was this confused look on his face. "What do you mean by that he is my little brother, I love him, I wasn't gonna let that freak keep torturing him and touch him I can't deal with that. So I did something about it ." I looked at him and then back to the glass door. Love him? How was that even possible when he was the one that killed Sasuke mother, right in front of him that wasn't love that was unforgivable. "Funny way of showing your love, by killing his entire family and leaving him alone." I looked at him when I shifted my head back from the glass door and there was something that told me he didn't understand what I had said. It might have been the largest shift in his posture and eyes that made him shrink.

"I didn't leave him alone I knew about you,Sasuke wasn't the only one that had a eavesdrop on mom's calls. After things started to get tense I started to listen to her calls and whenever they talk to someone in fathers study. When I did,what I did killing my clan in such a matter I made sure that he wouldn't be alone. I moved moms will so that they would find it in time. I know that what I did to him is unforgivable which is why I'm trying to keep him alive now. Believe it or not I do love my brother."

I scoffed at him and looked down at my hand that were cover in his blood. I always imagined that it would be,but I didn't want to help the kid that took the one that I love away. "You scared him emotionally and killed his mom that I loved most in this world if you think that I would ever let you near him. You are out of your mind, I don't believe that you have his best interest at heart. I am sure that you wanted something from him and its nots to save him and keep him alive. Don't think that I would ever believe that."

I look at him and then back toward the door I couldn't see inside of the room but I felt Sasuke chakra. He was at peace and from what I can tell still asleep and had no clue what I was doing out here. I just hoped that he couldn't figure out about this. But I am sure that something was going to get messed up. I turned to look at her and sighed and looked at him and snarled as he had this sad look in his eyes. He didn't have the right to be sad when he ran his sword through his own mother's heart, the heartless bastard.

"Kakashi, I know what I did but not a days goes by that I don't regret saving my mother but I had a choice, save her or save Sasuke they wouldn't let me do both. I know that you love my mother and I can't tell you how sorry I am about all of this." I looked at him what the hell did he mean by that. "What the hell are you talking about they wouldn't let you." I looked at him and he snapped his head down like he said something that he shouldn't. Let some important detail about why he killed his clan slip from his mouth. I wanted to ask him more question btu there was something off about him like he was ready to leave. "Hey, you can't do that! Why did you kill her? Riza too, they were your family and you killed them but you let Sasuke live. You knew about me and you didn't say a word? Why do all of this?"

I could see that his mask was chipping away his stoic expression was crumbling under the pressure of holding in all those lies for so long. I watch his mouth move and this saddens expression started to form on his face as he looked back down at his hand. He was acting like Sasuke when he likes to lie to me. "Spit it out or you will never see Sasuke. Ever" I look at him and he flinched at my harsh tone as he let out this aggravated sighed. "The clan they were planning a coup they were going to take over the village and kill anyone that discharge with them or put up a resistance. Mom and aunt Riza both wanted no part in it but they also weren't going to stop father or the other leaders in the clans. They didn't want to rock the boat and since aunt Riza was married to the Hokage's son and they were worried about having her blab it to him. The village leaders were made aware of it and they were going to let the plan go through with it and then throw them all in jail. Even mom and an aunt Riza not to mention Sasuke. I begged them not to do it to just talk to the clan ands talk to them about them being isolated and away from the rest of the village. But they didn't want to listen. The Hokage was already planning on sending uncle Asuma on a mission to get him out of the compound when they did it. I asked to kill them and take the name of ratio and in exchange, they would let Sasuke live. I asked them to extend that curiosity to mother and Riza but they refused they said I could only have one person. I didn't want Sasuke to die and I know that mom would have wanted him to live so I picked Sasuke to do it. But please don't tell him."

His voice was pleading and I was just about the say that I couldn't lie to him when the back door open and a figure appeared in the doorway. When I look up I was met with Sasuke's exhausted face, he was rubbing his eyes when he looked at me. He blinked them rapidly and then he looked to Itchai this shocked looking starting to form on his face. "Big brother?" I look at him the anger was slowly slipping started to roll into his eyes and as I stood up about to say something Itchia stood up and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello little brother, I am glad that you made it out of Orochimaru's house of horrors. I didn't want to see you in there for another moment." Sasuke started it back up until his back was at the opening of the back door. This confused and concerned look on his face. I slowly stood up and walked over to him. I place a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me and then back at his brother.

"What the hell is he doing here I thought that you weren't ever going to step foot in this village ever again you monster." I watch Itachi smile slip from his face as frown started to form. I understand why he said the things that he did. But I don't approve of the way he went about it. I let out a low growl and look at Sasuke. "Enough Itchai you should go but we aren't done talking about Orochimaru." I looked at him and watch him slowly nodded his head before running out of sight. When he was gone I was left with an exhausted and confused Sasuke. I slowly cleaned up all the medical supply and walked into the living room with Sasuke following after me.

He seems more alert now. "What the hell was he doing here? After everything he did to me, to mom and our family how could you just let him in." I looked at him and sighed heavily. "I know that Suk doesn't think that I wanted him to hear. But we needed to know how he found you and the only way that he would tell me. Was if I treated his wounds and I agreed. The only reason that he was here was that I wanted, no, need to make sure that he wasn't here to kill you." I threw the dirt cleaning pads in the trash and leaned against the counter staring at Sasuke who was sitting on top of the counter. His feet dangled off of the side as he stared blankly at the floor.

When he looked up there was this little glimmer of hope in his eyes that was starting to get clouded over by doubt. "So did he tell you, why he save me why he went to all that trouble to save because he thought that he wanted to finish his job." I looked at him there was some much hurt in that one sentence and it hurt me just to see him so sad. "No he wanted to save his little brother he was worried about you and he said that he knew that you can never forgive him but he wanted to save you. He still loves his little brother and he wanted to make sure that you were safe. That's all."

I looked at Sasuke as I could see that she were little tears in his eyes and it definitely made me feel like shit. "No Suk don't cry please don't cry." I watched this small simple form on his face as he nodded his head slowly and whipped away what was left of the tears on his face. "Why don't you head back to bed I had to talk to the Hokage about your training okay?" I watched him nodded his head and run up the stairs once he was out of sight I felt the anger drained from my body.

As I walked out of the room my body was filled with new purpose no matter how tired I was, I was going to find out the truth about what really happened with Mikoto and her clan before I went to talk to Itchia for a second time. I looked up from my thoughts to see the sky turning a light blue as the sun rose high in the sky almost blinding me at first. I let out this sigh and looked at the sky for a moment. I let out a tired sigh and walked toward the Hokage's office.

As I walked down the hallway I noticed that Kiba was walking out of the room this argiveted sigh escaping his lips before he noticed that he wasn't alone in the hallway. When he looked up at me there was questions starting to fill his eyes as he looked at me. "Sasuke is back and don't say a thing to Naruto." I looked at him and his eyes lit up with joy as this wild smile started to form on his face. "Alright that's what I'm talking about thanks Kakashi sensei."

I smile at him and nodded my head as he ran down the hallway and out of my line of sight. I took in a deep breath and held it there for a moment before exhaling and walking into the room, to see that Tsunade was glaring out of the window. "What is it Kakashi." I let out an aggravated sigh and looked at her like she had the nerve to give me an attitude. "Is it true that the village ordered Itachi to kill his own clan and then lie and cover it up. Disgracing that boy even though he was following orders." I looked at her as she swirled around in her chair around and stared at me wide eye. By the way that she was looking at me I knew that everything that Itchia had told me was true. What in the world do I do now?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Your Back

Sasuke POV

I could hear this pounding sound and it woke me up from my deep sleep, I have to be imagining that because there was no way that anyone could even get to the front door unless they were allowed in the shield and anyone that was allowed in the shield had a key to the house. I let out a low moan as I stretch out my limbs and look at the window. The blue birds flew by the window as the bright sunlight became overwhelming. It was hard to believe that it had been two days.Let alone that my brother still cared about me. That was so twisted it was too late to make up for what he did. Right?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the pounding on the door getting louder, who the hell could that have been. I slowly moved out of the bed and walked down the stairs taking it one at a time. I wasn't so used to all of this movement.I felt a shiver go down of my spine as I walked over to the door and open it wide to be greeted by not only blinding sunlight but something knocking me back into the house. I let out a growl of my own that matched whatever was sitting on me. When I open my eyes I was met by a bright red tongue that started to licked my face until I laughed. "Get off of me Akamaru." I laughed as he jumped off of me and I was met with the sight of my best friend. Kiba put his hand out and I took it, looking at his bright sharp canine fangs for a moment before pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you man." I gripped him tighter and he did the same till I whined then he let go. "Sorry I'm sure that you have some injuries.How the hell did you get out of there." I decided not to answer his question and blew him off. "Get in the house man, we can talk after." I nodded my head to the people that were walking past the house whispering and Kiba look back at them. "Yeah I heard that you're trying to avoid Naruto is there a reason for that ." He walked in the house and slammed the door behind him. I look towards Akamaru he had gotten bigger. "Hey boy." I scratched behind his ear before turning back to look at Kiba. "What the hell are you feeding him. It's only been a few months and he is already this big." He came up to my knees cap he wasn't that big before. I moved to the living room and walked out to the back door. Open the glass door wide before walking out into the sunlight, tipping my head up so that I could look at the sky.

The white wispy clouds were passing through the bright blue sky as I watched them slowly drift when I turn back to see Kiba was staring at me. "Dude, did you get more muscles." I let out a laugh and look at him and shook my head. "I don't think so but I guess that I will have to take your word on that." I looked at the grass and patted it, it was dry enough for me. I collapsed on the ground and let out a content sigh tucking my arms behind my head and just staring up blankly at the sky. I heard movement behind me and when I turn my head Kiba was sitting cross-legged in the grass. He didn't say anything he just sat there looking at the trees that were off in the distance. "I escaped with the help of Itchia actually, he attacked the lab and I escaped and ran through that forest over there till I reached the house. That was two days ago. Still doesn't seem real to me."

I heard him suck in a large breath and let out a sigh "Yeah unbelievable I didn't really believe it but I was there. Then just between the two of us and you have to swear to take this to your grave." I looked at Kiba, he black easy told me that I could trust him. "He was here last night talking to my dad. It was weird but I think that he knowing something about Orochimaru that I don't. Then again that man is crazy, I could never understand how his fuck up little mind works." I looked at Kiba and as I looked at his eyes I knew that he knew that there was way more to be said, than just that. He knew me better than anyone and we had been friends since the academy. "Come on Suk spill it." I let out of low growl but he was the only one, other than my family that I let call me by that stupid nickname.I sighed and looked at him and then at the sky for a moment. "Torture,experiments, switching people souls into my body, oh and then there is the constants rape. I think that other then that it was a peaceful existence." I blurred all the words together so that he couldn't really understand it.

I closed my eyes trying to focus on the present, there was no point to think about the past when it will only depress me. "Suk" I felt a hand on my waist and a weight on my chest as Kiba's warmth spread over me as Akamaru jumped up on his back. I felt a smile form on my face. "What is that for?" I looked at him as he pulled his face out of the hug and smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that do your parent knows? Does Sakura?" I looked at him and looked down at the grass and sighed. "What part the soul switching, the torture or the…" I could feel a shift between his body language and this look on his face. "The rape part" I shrunk a little under his glare. "Dad knows and you but no one else and I don't want them to. Please Kiba don't tell them." I looked at him and he nodded his head and jumped off of me,rolling his back on to grass. I looked at the cloud drifting in and out a sight. We sat there in silence for a while when the wind blew and I let out this content sigh.

"What have you been up to? I have been gone for 3 months and I'm out of the loop on a lot of things so let me know." I looked at him and he let out this sigh as he opened his eyes. "Some guy was temping for your. I am sure that your, dad is having you put back on the team. Oh and Sakura has been getting a lot of love letters from a lot of different guys so you might have to stake your claim before they go in for the kill." I let out a low growl and snarled widely as the front door slammed. "I think that your dad is home." I laugh while sitting up to see that there was a silent figure moving around the house. I let out a sigh and I looked at Kiba. "You going to stay for dinner." Kiba shook his head no slowly and we both started to rise off of the ground.

He pulled me into a deep hug and it felt like he was never going to let go. "Hey, when you are ready to talk, or if you need to talk you know I'm here. We are best friends and I don't care what happened, I got your back." I felt myself getting a little caught up in my emotions as I pulled out of the hug and smiled. "Thanks. Did I ever tell you that you are the best friend a guy could ask for." I looked at him as he shook his head and smile wide. "Of course but I could stand to hear it more often." He waved at me and ran out of the house.

I walked back into the house and the dad was looking at me intently then he collapsed onto the couch and let out a sigh. "You didn't want to tell me that you replaced me." I collapsed on the couch next to him. Closing my eyes while reaching my knees to my chest and resting my head on them. Ignoring the pain that was starting to throb in my chest as I watched him title his head back and loll to the side. "You were not replaced, Suk so doesn't say that.I asked an old Anbu guy I know to take your spot so that the other two could still go on missions. Don't worry about it, after tomorrow you will be back on the team, my old co-worker goes back to Anbu and you will come back to the team." I nodded my head along with him and sighed heavily as I looked at him he's tired black eyes looking over every feature of my face. "How was seeing Kiba." I smiled at him as I thought back on it.

I watched him start to stand as he look at me as I stare at his back out, "Alright well I'm going to cook go take a shower and get cleaned up." I looked at him and nodded my head before running up the stairs. I walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower water. Letting the hot steam fill up the room. I started to strip off my clothes carefully. Inspecting each of my arms turning pale, white and scars decorating my skin. I looked at each of them. Some are from the times, that he plunged syringes in my skin. The slicing of scalpels to test my skin regenerate ability. A looked down at the thick white bandage that was stained light brown form the blood that was still spilling from my wound. I unwrapped it slowly making sure that I didn't hit the wound. I slowly slipped into the shower the water drenching my skin.

I had to have been in the shower for at least an hour when I made it to the kitchen to see that my father was done cooking when I am sat down at the table. But there was only two plate on the table. I looked at them and then at my father was who placing two cups on the table. "Your mother is out for the night with training. So it's just the two of us. I have to training as well do you will be in the house by yourself. Try not to leave okay?" I nodded my head and scarfed down my food I was starving.Dinner was quite for the most part which wasn't that strong, my mother always contributed to most of the conversation. When it was over I crawled on the couch and slowly close my eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Where Is He Now

Kakashi POV

I looked at Sasuke he was asleep peacefully on the couch and I smiled at him gently lifting him up and holding him in my arms for a moment just cradling him. Before I started to walk up the stairs so that I could put him to bed. By the time that I got him to the top of the stairs he started to move slightly. "Dad" I just placed him on the bed pulling the blankets up to his chin while closing the blinds of the windows. Making sure that there was no light slipping into the room. When I turned back to look at Sasuke his eyes were slowly fluttering open as he looked at me. This look of exhaustion spreading on his face as I walked over to the bed resting a hand on top of his head. I watched his eyes search the room for a moment before letting out a low groan.

"Where are you going?" I laughed at him as he groans out and looked at me his eyes starting to squint as the light filtered through little holes into the room as he looked at me. "Dad where are you going." I looked at him as he slowly started to rise out of the bed holding himself up on his elbows. I smiled lightly and pushed him down on the bed, kissing his temple lightly. "I'm going to head to the bridge and train the kids. I will be back okay?" I watch him slowly nodding his head as he rolled onto his side and slowly closed his eyes. I watched him sleep for a few moment, I don't know what's up with him. Maybe another nightmare that kept him up all night and worried him.

I walked down the street the sun beating against my skin the summer winds whipping around me forcing me to sweat. I sighed to myself soon it would be Sasuke's birthday and by then maybe things will have started to become normal. I smiled at the people that were looking at me smiling and waving at me as they passed. But was mind was cluttered and busy with everything that has happened lately. Eventually, I was going to talk to Itachi about all of this there's so much that he has more to tell me I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to tell me something. Not to mention that Mikoto's birthday is tomorrow my thoughts and my emotions were going to be all over the place. I smiled to myself but I felt it drop from my face when I noticed that Naruto was running over to me this couldn't have been good.

His bright blue eyes were sparkling with excitement as he held his hands to his chest. "I heard that Sasuke was back home, come he didn't tell me." I looked past Naruto's orange-clad shoulder to see that Sakura was looking at me. Her bright green eyes widening as she shifted her vision to Naruto and then her eye widens even bigger. I knew at that moment that she realized that she wasn't supposed to telling Naruto. I sighed and turn back to look at Naruto his bright blue eyes sparkling as he waited for me to respond. "Well, the reason is that Sasuke wanted nothing to do with you. Oh wait that wasn't what I meant, he just didn't want to make a big deal about it and he knew that you would." He looked at me this shocked expression on his face as the smile dropped from his face and a frown started to form.

The rest of the training was awkward, and Naruto ran the moment that it ended and I walked slowly down the roads. I looked up to see that there was a black crow flying ahead. That had to be Itachi as I looked back down at the road the crow was in the middle of the road as I walked towards him and the bird flew off. I chased after it and ended up deep in the woods where I was met with a shadowy figure. I watch him for a moment before walking closer. I walked closer to him till I was able to see the black and red pattern of his Sharingan, did the kid never use his normal eyes. I watched him but there was no change his posture."So what do you know about Orochimaru and what he intended to do with Sasuke."

I rested the back of my head to see the sun was setting off in the distance, the bright blue sky began to darken. I looked down to see that Itachi was frowning as he looked at me "Orochimaru is going to come to get Sasuke when he is ready. Which could be whenever. Did you ask the village about the massacre? I could tell that you didn't believe me the other night." I nodded my head he was right there was no chance in hell that I would ever believe anything that he ever said without there being proof. I glared at him, before nodding my head, "Yeah I did, now what do you mean, and how did you know where he was." I looked at him as he let out this large sigh. "I was tracking you actually and after awhile I managed to see Kabuto and I followed him back to the cave. When I saw what they were doing to him it broke my heart so I went in there and helped bust him out. "

I let out this sigh and nodded my head I didn't even think to go searching for one of his lackeys or to use Itachi to my advantage. I nodded my head there wasn't much to say and this kid had like no conversational skills. "Well if you really want to know what's going on with Orochimaru and Sasuke then you are going to have to ask him." I heard the way he phrased it like it was my fault he was taken. Yeah like I knew I was going to be put under a genjutsu and did nothing to stop it. But as I looked at his eyes there was something clawing at me, like there was a question in my mind that I had to ask.

"It's your mothers birthday tomorrow are you going to see her?" I look at him he really had no right to go see her after what he did. Even if he didn't have a choice if he wanted to save his still could have tried harder than one conversation with them. He could have spared them anyway there were so many ways to work around that ultimatum but he didn't and that was his choice. When I looked at him he let out this aggravated sigh/snarl I guess he could see what I was really thinking through my eyes.I let out my own growl in return but he didn't say a word. What was this kid? "I don't think I can ever tell Sasuke the truth about any of it and I don't want you to either, not till I figure out how it will affect him." I looked at Itachi, this corner lighting, his eyes as he looked at me.

But he didn't say a word, didn't disagree, didn't say that he should know the truth, or that it wasn't fair he was hated but the village wasn't. All he did was nod his head and walk away without a word. I was so tired it that stoic shit it was fucking annoying all the Uchiha did that. Buried their feeling and pretend like they weren't there it is what lead up to their explosive tempers. But what can I do but head home and think this all out? I ran off back to the house at top speed I am sure that Sasuke didn't enjoy spending the night alone in the same house he was taken from. I was almost back to the house when I heard this yelling coming from the house, it sounded like, two people arguing what the hell was happening. I was only gone for a couple of minutes. I ran to the house and looked through the window, I could see this bright blonde hair. Great! Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Good To Know

Sasuke POV

I rolled onto my back letting my body stretched out as I felt the sun start to filter into the room, I could feel this smile start to form on my face as I looked at my bedroom door. There was a part of me that couldn't believe that he still cared about me and it made me smile. But there was also a part of me that hated him for what he did. Pissed beyond belief. He killed the family that I only knew. I let out a bitter laughed as I looked at the ceiling as I rested my hands behind my head. I stared at the walls blankly just letting my brain wake up.

The better question was why the hell did dad talk to Itchia, why give him the time of day after everything that happened with always said that mom would be the love of his life and always would he always told me that if he could spare me he could kill Itachi to make me feel better then he would. What the hell was I missing what could have changed between the two of them? Could whatever they talked about change the way that I see my father and my brother.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear the sound of the pounding from the door till it was accompanied by yelling and screaming. I let out this low groan that couldn't have been Kiba so that meant that it had to be...I let out a low growl as I slowly rose from the bed. I felt my feet shuffled against the cold ground as I slowly descend the stairs making sure that I didn't trip down the stairs. I slowly made it to the door, as the pounding started to get louder, as well as the cursing and yelling.

What was this loser he couldn't have known that I was back for long so what the hell was with him? I let you a low growl as I curled my hands around the golden knob forcing a cold shiver to go down my spine as I felt the cold steel touch my skin. When I opened the door I was met with first golden sunlight and then the bright blond hair of that stupid fool.

His blue eyes that were usually bright and annoying were dark and aggerated like I had done something wrong. Which is impossible because I hadn't even talked to him let alone acknowledge his existence. He was a waste of space and finally, he pissed me off beyond belief. I looked at him for a moment as he had finally shut his trap long enough to stare at me in shock. The whiskers on his cheeks seemed scrunched up as he jammed his finger in my face. "What the hell everyone knows that you are back but me. I thought that we were friends." I let out a low growl as I watched his eyes start to squint as he looked at me waiting for me to respond. I let out a large sign. "I only told Kiba and Sakura and I didn't want you to know because we aren't friends you loser." I went to slam the door on his face but he slammed hand in. Before storming into the house.

His posture was dangerous his shoulders were hunched over and he looked beyond pisted at what I had to say. I stared intently at him and then at the door that he had just slammed shut. My question is how did he get past the shield, to begin with. Was the shield up only to protect me from Orochimaru? No that couldn't be the case because Itachi couldn't get in without dads permission. So maybe it was just people that wanted to kill me that aren't allowed in the house. I let out a sigh and looked at the hallway that led to the kitchen. I walked slowly over to see that Naruto was glaring intently at me.

I wasn't going to give him the time of day, I walked over to the fridge ignoring the looks he was giving me as I grabbed the tomato juice. I poured myself a cup and leaned against the counter and looked intently at him. "What did you think? That we would be best buddy and nothing could separate us again. You are wrong, what you said about my family, the way that you talked about my father and stepmother and my all the pain and suffering that I went through. You ass, that cant simply is forgiven because you wanted to save me."

I laughed harshly at him before turning to look at the countertop there wasn't a note from either of my parents meaning that they would be home before it is late. I let out a sigh as I noticed that Naruto was starting to yell at me again. His dark blue eyes staring into my soul as he snarled wildly. "What is wrong with you? I thought that you had moved past all of this, but here you are behind a complete and total ass. Your so inconsiderate and rude have you ever thought about people other than yourself."

I let out a low snarl slamming my glass against the countertop, causing the glass to break. I stalked over to Naruto fire in my blood as I was forced to look at him. "I don't care, I never said that we would be friends, I said that we would work together put this behind us. I never said not once did I promise, that I would be friends with you. Kiba is my best friend, and I do care about other people but let's get one thing straight. Don't pretend like you know a damn thing about me." I was pretty proud of myself I managed to refrain from calling him a nine tails brat like I really wanted it.

"Sasuke! Naruto! I snapped my head back to see that my father was walking into the kitchen, looking at me and then at Naruto. I could hear the sound of something dripping on the ground. At first, I thought that it was the juice but as I looked at my hand I noticed that there was blood dripping from it. I must have cut my hand on the glass. I could see the deep, red blood seeping in my hand as my father shook his head slightly. "Naruto what are you doing here?" I look at Naruto, his blue eyes started to lighten up as he shifted his vision to my father."Nothing just leaving" I watched him walked out of the house.

I let out a sigh as I walked over to the sink turning the white frosted knob and washing the blood off of my hand. I looked at the glass getting ready to yank them out when my father hand grabbed my hand stopping me. "Let me" I watch him slowly pulled out each thick shard of the glass. I felt a sting in my hand as the ring of the glass shards hitting the sink echoed. "What was all that yelling about"

I watched the blood pool into the skin watching as it circled around the drain as my father cleaned up the remaining as he was cleaning up the glass I could feel his cold hard glare. "He wanted to know why I didn't tell him I can only guess that Sakura told him, I was home. I hate to say it but you were right. He was yelling and hollering so I told him the truth. We were not a friend he was a teammate and nothing else." I feel him yank hard on the white bandages that he was wrapping around my wound.

When I looked up at him I could see that there was something upset in his eyes like I did something wrong. "You start your training back up tomorrow and that means that everyone will know that you are back. They are going to poke and prod you and want to know every detail. If it gets too much you tell me okay?"I didn't think that he was going to say that but I am sure that it had something to do with whatever he was hiding and I was going to figure it out.

"Sure as long as you tell me, what you are talking about Itachi about, whatever it is must be big if you don't want to kill him anymore. I want to know now!'I watch him sigh heavily as his shoulders started to shake as he walked away from me, into the living room. But I wasn't going to let him walk away from this, I follow after him but stopped when I saw him collapse on the couch. Rubbing both of his temples as he rested his head in his hands. I knew that he was lying and now seeing him so upset, confirmed it. "Dad you can't lie to me, not after everything I have been through. Not since I had to go through all that hell I need you to tell me the truth if you want me to do the same." I look at him as I sat on the couch folding both of my legs under me as I stared blankly at let out this low aggregated sighed, as he stared intently at me worried to say something as he slowly rose from the chair and walked over to me and sat on the couch next to me.

His eyes were dark and intense but there was also something sad about it, "You are right Itachi told me something other than the reasons that he wanted to save you. Something that will change the way that you see the village. At first, I didn't believe it so, I went to see the Hokage and she confirmed it all. She said at the time she didn't know about it but when she became Hokage the truth was revealed to her." What the hell could he have been talking about

Whatever it was it was difficult to talk about must have been difficult because he was talking, was soft and gentle nothing like it usually was. Whatever it is, it had to be something big something that would make me hate him. Or was I wrong? When I looked up from my lap his gaze had a way to hold me."When he came to talk to me he let to split the reason why he killed your mother why he killed the entire clan. Suk is you positively sure that you want to hear this." I looked at him and sighed heavily "Why wouldn't I be sure dad. Tell me." I heard him let out this gasp and kind of like a worried snarl. "The Hokage along with a few other leaders of the village order your brother to kill your mother and even once else in the clan. They were planning to stage a coup to take over the village by doing so they were going to send them all away to jail even you. He begged for your life as well as your mother and aunt but they refused. Asuma didn't know the Hokage made sure he sent him away on some mission the night it happens. He begged for the three of you to be spared. But they said only one so he chose you. He chose to save you and have you hate him if it meant that you would be safe with me and Kurenai."

This couldn't be true that would be that I was alive because my brother couldn't bear himself to kill me. Not because I was weak and not worth the energy that it takes to kill me. But because he loves me beyond belief. I let out this angry howl as I look at him there was no way. "This can't be true." I looked at my father this angry light in his eyes as he nodded his head as he pulled me into a hug holding me as tight as he can. "Yes this is true it was confirmed by not only by your brother but the Hokage and Danzo I am sorry Sasuke. I truly am." I felt tears escape my eyes I hid my face deep into his shoulders this could not be happening.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Family Reunion

Kakashi POV

I felt his shoulder shaked as he started to cry, I knew that this was going to happen that he would be more upset then I knew,to deal with. But the tears wouldn't last long that angry Uchiha temper would flare up and we would be met with a bigger problem. Keeping him from attacking the village for what the elders did. I know that if Kurenai heard my thoughts that she would think that I was just losing it and had no faith in our son but I knew him better than she did. He was just like me he would shut down and grow cold until he started to kill and hurt people that he thought he never thought about doing. "Suk I know that this is a shock to you and might change the way that you see your brother but I need to talk to you about that okay with you?"

I didn't get a response only a few whelps that turned into growls when I pulled Sasuke out of the hug he has his energy light in his eyes that made me think of the worse. That was the same angry light that entered his eyes as he thought about killing Naruto. I let out a small sigh before looking at him. "Suk please it wasn't the villages fault they didn't know about the coup and that it was ordered by the village elders that are long since dead. It's not there fault so I don't want you to do something stupid like lash out at them." I watch the angry light in his eyes subside for a minute like he was thinking about something. But the light came back and with it this look of igdantion like I said something wrong to him.

"What about big brother he was hunted and treated like trash by everyone and all because he folded his order to the tee. He spared me but at the expense of mom and aunt Riza. Just thinking about the amount of pain he has to go through, living with the fact that he killed his mother and aunt for a village of people who see him as a monster. People that try to kill him because his name is in the bingo to keep the disgrace of the clan hidden. What is wrong with them?" I watched the wheels in his mind run in his gaze and it was terrifying to watch. He was going to do something stupid.

As if he was reading my mind this look of outrage started to spill all over his face like he knew that I was doubting his inventions and his motives. He stood up and snarled at me wildly and then looked at the glass window. Staring at it awestruck, when I looked back up there was Itachi leaning against the tree his eyes closer but I could tell that he was trying to get into the buried. I sighed and looked at Sasuke he snapped his head at me and we made eye contact. This wild gleam in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. "Well let him in!" I let out a growl of my own and walked over to him. "Calmed down or I'm not doing anything you understand me." He let out the mix between a wined and a sigh. "Fine whatever."

I nodded my head and walked out of the house slamming the glass door behind me. As I mad my way over to him I could hear the sound of the crickets and the bugs moving around in the night. I could hear the rustle of the trees as the wind blew into them shaking the leaves. The warm summer nights air smelled sweat. But it didn't match the feeling."You told him."

I lowered my head so that I was making eyes contact with Itchy this angry look in his eyes as he shifted his vision back the house. When I turn my head back there was Sasuke watching us through the glass window. I sighed and nodded my head turning back to look at him. "Yeah and he is angry beyond belief but that was to be seems more upset that his big brother was put through all that pain and disgrace more than anything else. Including them all lying to him. He's a good kid he doesn't understand it and he wants to make them pay for the way that they treated wanted to talk to you by the way." I looked at Itachi's sharingan dispersing for a moment,revealing his dark obdasin eyes the same as his mother's. It brought a smile on my face as he looked past my shoulder to stare at Sasuke. "You going to let me talk to him Kakashi? Or do you still hate me for what I did to my mother."

I would be lying to myself and him if I said that I wasn't still hung up about it but I also knew that Mikoto couldn't to live in a world were Sasuke was dead and Itachi was a outcast. It was the most merciful thing to do. "I'm still upset about it yet but I understand why you did that and that's a in" I waved some hand signs and watched him slowly make his way into the barrier. As I put the barrier back up I got this onymous feeling like there was someone watching me. I let out a low sigh and sat in the grass just breathing for a moment.

To think that the village really had him do this,something so fucked up and mentally insane.I understood why Itachi never smiled that would weigh heavily on me killed Mikoto and used Sasuke and Itachi like weapons. it was beyond cruel they were children not harden ninja. They can shove their feeling down as much as they want but the fact of the matter is none of it is going to change they are still hurt kids.

I stood slowly walked back to the house to see that Sasuke and Itachi we're talking on the patio and it was rather civilized. I thought about saying something but the look that Sasuke gave me as I walked into the patio said. "Don't embarrass me dad" So I walked away not saying a word.I thought about sitting in and listening to them talk but that wouldn't help anything. Itachi had to talk to him alone if he really want to get through to that hard headed idiot.

This day turned out weird between Itachi,tells Sasuke the truth and the fight with Naruto. Not to mention the talk with Hokage was all just so tiring when did this become so complicated. What's next a war. I shook my head that was the last thing that I should be thinking about. I walked over to the party and grabbed out a bottle of sake. I grabbed a small glass and pored till it filled halfway up the cup. I started to slowly sip, letting the cool liquid slip down my throat burning as I let out a small grumbled.

"Kakashi! Sasuke! Where are you." Great and now this is happening that was Kurenai and I still hadn't told her about this either but then again she was barely home so that made sense.I walked slowly out to the hallway that lead to the living room. When I made it down the dark hallway. When I got in the hallway Kurenai was staring intently at a picture of her and Sasuke when he graduated the academy. "Hey there you are" I smiled at her but there was something in her eyes that worried me. "Hey Kurenai there is something that we need to talk about." I looked at her and she nodded her head as she looked at my shoulder to the hallway that lead to both the kitchn and the living room. "Is Sasuke in the kitchen,I didn't miss dinner did I'?" Her voice sounded so worried like she didn't want to miss out on another dinner ever again. Before I could say a word she kissed me and jogged into the living room. I hear her suck in a breath the moment that she hit the room.

There was this outrage look on her face as her eyebrows dipped down and he rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I feel a headache coming on, so why don't you tell me why Itachi the man that murdered your ex is sitting outside talking with our 14 soon to be 15 year old son." From the killer look that was forming in her eyes I had no choice but to gulp down my fear and tell her the truth it was the only way that she wouldn't completely lose it. "The Hokage did what." I let out a sigh as I took another sip of my sake and gulped it down. "Please don't make me repeat myself it was bad enough that I had to tell Sasuke who didn't take it well. Which is why Itachi is here to talk some sense into him." I looked at Kurenai this angry look on her face as she turn her head back to see into the living room.

"He's smiling" I looked at Kurenai who turned back to look at me this confused look plastered on her face as she folded her arms and stared intently at me. Looking over each inch of my body like she was trying to see something that wasn't there. "What is it that you are staring at" I watched Kurenai glared at me as she started take off her jonin jacket. "Wait a minute how did you managed to found out about this whole thing. While we are at it when did Itachi have the time to explain all of this to you." I let out a sigh that was right she didn't know about the fact that he was here the other night.I growled this wasn't going to be fun he wasn't going to kill me the moment that she found out that he was here before. "That would be last night when he told me everything while I was healing him up."

I watched her eyes widen from the shock of my words as she rubbed both her hands agnsit her face. Almost as if she was trying to whip the confused look from her face and replace it with one for anger and courage. "Right so I am going to take a shower and we are going to talk about this when Itachi is gone and Sasuke is asleep." I nodded my head and watch her run up the felt like I was holding my beat that whole time because I couldn't catch my breath no matter how hard that I tried. I walked into the living room to see that Itachi and Sasuke were still sitting there. Sasuke was leaning against the back of the glass door sitting quietly just listening to Itachi explain whatever it is was he was explaining. I watched him interact for a moment before plopping down on the couch and closing my eyes. I felt weightless and like drifting in a ocean as I drifted slowly off to sleep. I was almost out when I heard he slamm on the glass door.

"Dad get up! Get up right now." I groaned and open my eyes to see Sasuke's face, there were worry lines that were deepening with each moment on his forehead. This worried expression on his face and terrified look in his eyes. It caught my attention quickly and I sat up quickly was it Itachi could he have done something. When I looked around the room there was Itachi standing by the door this for aggravated expression on his face. I look at Sasuke who looked like he was shaking from fear. "What is wrong? What happened?" I rubbed my eyes tried and Sasuke grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the living and over to the glass door before dragging me outside. I was startled and woken up by the cold air. When I turned back, Sasuke was shaking and the more I looked at him the more I understood. "You shouldn't be out here when it's so cold. Go put on a jacket." I watched him glare at me. "Dad seriously now?" I glare at him and he let out a sigh but didn't move a inch. "Don't make me say it again Sasuke go put a coat on now." I watched him growl and stomped off into the house. Itachi let out a laugh and Sasuke told him to shut up before continuing to walk. "So what the hell did you and Sasuke wake me up for exactly."

Itachi walked over to me but didn't say a word he simply pointing to the edge of the barrier at first I don't see anything because it was so dark. I squinted and let my eyes adjust to the dark. I was able to make it out a humanoid form and not just any human form but his. I snarled out cured and look at the monster who destroyed my boy's life. "Why is he here?" I watched Orchiamurs forked tongue lip his lips as I settled over to him.

Taking each step carefully and fast I wanted to talk to this bastard before I killed him. I let out a low snarled and stared at him. His piercing gray eyes were snake-like and disgusting, this very existence made my skin crawl the monster was better off dead. He smiled at me as he tongue ranked against his lips. "I have my lost animal and I would like him back." He laughed lightly as he raked his eyes over me before shifting his vision to something behind me.

I could only assume that the thing behind me was Itachi I doubt that Sasuke wanted to see this freak. When I look at Orochimaru his pale skin seems to glow in the moonlight a his eyes began to split before going back to normal. "I didn't think that he would come here of all place and I was hoping that you would just return him. He is mine after all." I looked at Orochimaru this sick aura coming off of his death and he smiled violently at me like the monster that he is. The way that he spoke about Sasuke made me sick like he was a object and not a person .

"Why so you can rape him again,don't think so you sick freak." I turned back to look him in the eyes that went back to sharingan form and this anger coming off of him and a dark aura took over was losing his composure. "Calm down" I glared at him there was no point in getting worked up it wouldn't help anything to start a fight this late at night. It's not like I could call Ausma for back up, he would end up trying to kill Itachi

He let out a snarl before nodding his head slowly and I turned to look back at the pedohpile form hell I felt my compusre slipping away from me. The smug look on his face was enough to drive me mad. "Well as long as we are in here you can't do shit to me, so why the hell should I care about what happens to won't get near Sasuke and lets get something straight he is my son not your property, you pedophile." I glared at him and he smiled wide as he looked at me and then at something behind me. The way he posture changed and the way that his eyes change to darkly amused and slightly angry I knew that he wasn't looking at it had to be Sasuke there is nothing else that could draw his attention like that.

I turned sideways that i could keep Orochimaru in my sight but still be able to see whatever he was doing. I wished I wasn't right but when I look at the patio Sasuke was slowly walking down.I could tell that my eyes said don't, but he didn't seem phased he started to walk over to us. Itachi whined like he was trying to figure out whether to kill Orochimaru or to stop Sasuke but in the end he didn't do either, he just stood there. As he moved closer I could hear this growling coming from Orochimaru. When Sasuke was in reaching distance I grabbed him by the arm and place him behind me. When I got a good look at him there way this determination in his eyes.

Like he had made up his mind to no longer be the victim of this fucked up little story. He at least did what I told him to and put on a jacket and sweatpants. He stared intently at Orochimaru like he was trying to think of something to say but he stated slightly. orochimaru on the other hand state to talk and his voice was annoying and cutting right through me.

"To answer your question Kakashi he is my property, so there is no such thing as raping property, would you consider farmers rapist for cultivating there Sasuke didn't even stop me so that must mean that he wanted it." I heard a low growl start to build up in Sasuke throat. "You lier, no one would want that I didn't fight back because you had my parents, my loved ones lives were in your hands." I could hear anger that filled in his words. There was no pain or vulnerability but I guess that was the best option with a man like this watching him. I couldn't let this go on any longer he need to be dealt with.

"Itachi are you good enough for a fight." I turned back to see that he nodded his head and I looked down at Sasuke. His dark obsidian eyes thick with emotion swirling into one large mess. "Head to your room" I watch him shake his head no his raven hair flowing in the cold air. He wasn't going to go into the house and calling Kurenai down would just be worse. "Fine but stay in the shield and I mean that Sasuke." He nodded his head not bothering argue. But the moment that me and Itachi went to move there was this amused look that turn into one of loathing as orochimaru started to hiss. "I will take what's mine even if I have to burn this village to the ground." With that last parting words he disappeared into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Business As Usual

Sasuke POV

I walked into the house collapsing on the couch this is all just too much for me what is even going on. I rubbed my eyes and then my head as I found this pounding started to form in my head. My joints cracked and ached as I let out a low grumble which seemed to be accompanied by a low throaty growl.

That had to be dad, I could hear his hoarse voice as I slowly turned to see my dad, my muscle seemed to tense almost immediately when I saw how stressed out he was. His black gaze seemed trained on me like he is too terrified to let me out of his sight and I get that. I honestly don't think that I could ever complain about my dad being protective after everything that happened.

"Itachi your welcome to stay here, it isn't safe to leave the shield not when he is still out there waiting for a chance to strike." I hear the exhaustion laced in my father's words as he gave me a worried smile before getting ready to slump us both up the stairs like it wasn't even It Chai's choice. "That is kind of you thank you." I watched my father shifting form as he nodded his head. "Come on Sasuke you too."

I yawned heavily as it felt like my whole body slumped inwardly before I struggled to rise from the couch. I don't know why but sleeping on the couch seemed a lot better than my own room. Though I'm sure that has something to do with the fact that I got taken from my room without a sound.

Even so, I made my way up the stair, trying my best to stifle my groans as my limbs ached from the amount of activity that I have seen this past couple of days. It's not that I wanted to be used to the training. Sure I spent most of my time in a cell, but each day he made time for me to keep up with my training. He even taught me a few things.. I shudder at the thought some of the things that he taught me I wish I never knew.

As I got lost in my thoughts I could feel my brother and fathers heated gases on me, man neither one of them is letting up. Sure I ran into the creep but they all made it in time. I swear they couldn't trust me and that might have bugged me more than anything. There is no way that I am ever going back to that hell hole.

My feet scraped against the hard floor allowing for nothing but the sound of nothing but the pitter patter of the other feet. I drifted off into my room thinking that my father would follow after me but I watched as he walked passed the room taking Itachi to the other room that uncle Asuma uses when he is too drunk to walk back to his house.

I let out the heavy breathing that I had been holding in before jumping on my bed, letting the bed collapse inwards as I settle in the middle. Folding my legs under me as I watched few tray cherry blossom fly past the window while the large opal moon shined down on me.

Tomorrow was mom's birthday, it was hard to believe that it would be another year without her. Only this time Itachi was around and that made all the different maybe it would make the day a little bearable. "Hey head to bed okay?" I snapped my head up to the sound of my father's voice. This caring undertone softened his demanding edge as I shifted to get a better look at him.

An amused smile seemed to form on his face as he thought of something, I'm sure that he wouldn't tell me what he thought is so amusing but he spoke again. This time his voice shifted back to normal as he demanded I go to bed.

"The morning is going to come early so head to bed." I nodded my head crawling under the blankets and looking intently at the ceiling as I felt my father's presence. "Thanks" I looked down to see that my father was leaning on the door a small smirk gracing his lips as he nodded his head and walked out of the room.

I heard the sound of pots and pans as I lost opened my eyes to see that the sun had risen when I turn my head out the side it felt like every muscle in my body was stuck in place. I knew that my body is slow to wake up but I was never sore. Then again I ended up sleeping in a little ball which I'm sure isn't good for me. But I used to sleeping in a cramped cell with nightly trips from the Perv.

Damn, flashes of my captivity flashed before my eyes, but this is the first time in a while that I have had a night where I didn't wake up screaming on the top of my lungs. I know that it makes dad feel better to think that I might be getting better. But to me it feels like a lie, I'm not getting better I'm a long way from normal.

I felt my head loll to the side as a picture of my mom a brilliant white smile fell into my vision, man if she could see me what would she think. Would she tell me to stop moping around she would probably tell me to take my time to adjust? But I didn't want the time I wanted to be normal now. Man, why did they have to plan that cup, true I wouldn't be able to live with dad but mom would be alive? Aunt Riza would be alive. o

I sighed heavily with that depression though, "Happy birthday mom." I let my eyes slide closed as my voice filled the gaps of silence in my room. I must still have some time to sleep or else dad would have come to wake me up. Unless he is busy doing something else. "Hey what are you doing?" I snapped my eyes opened to see that Itachi was looking intently at me from the side of the bed. This amused look on his face as he poked my forehead.

I felt my eyebrows knit together as I frowned at him, but he just kept poking me in the head till I slapped his hand away causing him to laugh light heartily at me. "Don't do that Itachi it's annoying and I hate mornings."

He had this wide smile on his face as he sat on the ground next to the bed and tilted his head up looking at the picture on my nightstand. I watched his hand shaky grabbed the picture just staring at it intently. I'm sure that that picture along with this day made him feel guilty for what happened with mom and Riza back in the day.

"You know she would agree with your choice, to let me live with dad instead of being a traitor to the village or dead. She is even more proud if she knew that you talked me out of doing something stupid. That would bring disgrace to everything you worked for." I left my voice cut short as my mind went back to that one toxic thought of destroying the village.

I don't know how he lived in isolation and still work for Danzo still doing what he was told even though they made him kill his family. "What are you doing" I have a large slim finger jab me in the head. This small smirk on his face as he did it again before poking my cheek. "Itachi knock it off."

I growl angrily at him but that smug grin on his face told me that he had no intention to stop any time soon. "Or what" I sneered at him as I took in a large amount of air before yelling on the top of my lungs. "Dad! Itachi's bugging me." I looked at Itachi as this wide smile form on my face check and mate.

But as I looked up at my door I could see my mom's wild black hair and bright red eyes. I could see the joy in her eyes as she watched the two of us. But I am more shock that she isn't flipping out or having a cow.

"I asked him to wake you up, your father had to step out with Asuma for a bit, come on get up and get dressed you need to get to training." I nodded my head and watch her leave the room, but I could have sworn that I hear her laughing as she walked back down the steps.

I sat up in bed looking at Itachi who went back to looking at the picture of our mother, "Happy birthday mother." I could hear how much pain was in his voice as he stood and looked down at me depressed look in his eyes. "I have to go but I will see you." I nodded my head and watch him vanish into thin air just like the day at the lab. Alright well, I think that it was about time that I started my day.

I was walking down the streets there was this building sunlight hitting my face causing me to stumble. I don't think that it was the fact that the sun was bright but that I wasn't used to seeing the light. I let out a heavy sigh as I barely noticed the pole sitting in my path. As I quickly moved my way out if I let my eyes fall on each shop.

As I walked I could hear the whisper and shocked gasp of everyone around me, I'm sure that they didn't think that they would see me ever again. I'm sure that some of them hope for it but here I am back again. Other than my family no one really seemed aware of how long I was gone.

Which is fine by me but then don't talk about me when I am inching form you, my ears still work I didn't go deaf or blind while I was gone. I swear some people have no common sense.

I felt my feet stop short as I look at a building next to me. I knew it well it was a flower shop that I use to stop it with my mom when I was kids. I walked into the building taking in the walls to wall shelved of flower. Vibrate red rose, and lilies and blossom. I sighed as I took in the secret of pollen and rain. It was claiming here, I didn't feel like I was crawling out of my skin half the time.

"Sasuke" I knew the voice there was something familiar about the high pitch tone, something that racks against my nerves and sent shivers down my spine. When I turned my head there was Ino her long blond hair seemed to have grown longer in the few months and the dark colors of her clothes remind me of the flowers that were on display. I hope that this isn't awkward which of course she is. She almost seemed frozen in place.

I shook my head slightly was it really that big of a shock to her system to see me alive. Damn did anyone think that I was going to survive. "Hey, Ino. How have you been?" I rubbed the back of my neck gingerly as I tried to bring her back to her sense.

But her pale blue eyes were staring intently at me as I let out this sigh. I walk from her looking around the flower shop my mother loved Morning Glory flowers they were flowers with dark blue petals but towards the center of the flower was light purple. My mother always said that they remind her of the day that she met my father, even though it was before I found out the truth I always knew that she wasn't talking about my stepfather.

I looked around the shop but they didn't have any that I could see, this was going to suck that meant that I was going to have to talk to Ino and she seemed too shocked for words. I sigh and walk over to the counter tapping it lightly and that seems to bring her back to the world of the living. Her eyes blinked rapidly a few times and then they came back into focus.

"It really is you I heard talk and I wonder why Sakura and Kiba looked a lot happier than they usually do." I smiled to myself as I managed a polite nod."Yeah, they knew I wanted to keep it under wraps till everything with the Hokage was sorted. Do you have any Morning Glories"

I watched her head down as her thick blond bags cover her bright wide eyes. "I think so in the back garden hold on one sec." I nodded my head and waited for her to disappear into the back of the room before letting out a large sigh that I had been holding in. It was so weird she was so weird it's been awkward since I started a dating Sakura. Like I broke some unspoken rule between the two of them.

I heard the door open and the ringing of the bell, when I turn back I saw a man with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail and he had the same light blue eyes as Ino that must have been her father. I watched as he walked passed me moving behind the counter for a moment before his eyes widen. But not from shock but joy.

"Aren't you Kakashi kid right?" I nodded my head and this small smile formed on his face as the back door opened up. As I shifted my head I could see Into moving carefully into the room like she might break the flowers. But in her hand was a banquet of Morning Glory, in heard right hand. I smiled and I took some money out of my packet and she shook her head.

"No, keep it considered to a welcome home gift." I nodded my head and his smile wide at her. Maybe things weren't as awkward as I thought. "Thanks, Ino that is kind of you." I waved to her and then her father before walking tour the store.

I drifted towards the bridge, I dropped the flowers off to the grave but it seems so lonely when I left like I should have stayed the rest of the day but I couldn't blow off my first day back. When I was walking toward the bridge I felt my heart crawl into my throat. I looked at the two kids on the bridge.

I knew that the bright pink head was Sakura and seeing her now would make my heart crawl into my chest as it sped up. I smile wildly as I jogged over other pulling her into my arms. I caught her scent as the wind picked up. The smell of cherry blossom filled my nose as I kissed her cheek.

I felt this smile spread across my face as I she kissed my lips gently. "Are you two done." I hear a male voice called out to me as I turned around and see that my father was standing with Naruto. I let out a small sigh as I nodded my head untangled myself from her grasp. It time to start training.

The sun was setting when the training was over, Sakura and Naruto were gone and I was walking down the street with my father. He was humming to himself as we walked down the road. "How do you feel your ribs are hurting? Do you want to spend tomorrow in bed? It okay if you need more time." I don't know if it was the way that he shot off rapid-fire questions of the worried expression but something in my snapped taking offense.

"That's why you were taking it was on me. You know I did do training with that monster, I did what he told me to do which included learning how to improve my chi dior and I even learned how to use the katana."

I felt this smile form on his face as he nodded his head. "Yes, he was a great student." I looked up to see that there were Kabuto and the guy that grew bones out of his body what the hell was his name again. Jugo talked to him a lot I think that his name was. "Kimimaro"

I let the words slip out of my mouth before it was too late. He seemed wicked as he looked at me and then at my father. "Yes, and you are what the Lord seeks come along Uchiha."

I scoffed at him there was no way that was going to happen I'm not in the mood to have my life stolen from me again. I got into a fighting stance when I felt two people at my back. When I turn around my uncle and brother were standing there. When I turned back my mother was standing next to my father this sneer on her face. "If you think you are taking my boy then you will go through me." I watched her lips curl over my teeth as she let out wild sneer.

It forced a smile to my face them run away from me when they were gone I let out this sigh and started the walked back to the house it was going to be a long night. When I made it back to my house. I collapsed on the couch closing my eyes just listening to the sound of my parents arguing

That was when I heard a shift in my movement I think that I heard someone whisper. "You see mom today." I turned back to look at Itachi he has this small smile on his face as looked intently at me. "Yeah, I dropped off some morning glory flowers I know how much she loved them. How are you doing? You did go see her right?"

I looked at my brother he had this sad look in his eyes. "You have to go see her, please mom would want to see you." I rolled onto my side lifting my head up and resting it on my arm. I could feel emotion forming in my eyes as he looked at me. "Sasuke doesn't guilt me." I looked at him what the hell did he mean by that. "Please, mom would love it." I watched him sighed as he slowly stood. "Fine but be asleep but by the time that I come back." I watch him slowly walk away as my lids closed content for the first time in a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Panic

Kakashi POV

Just listening to his peaceful breathing wasn't enough to put me at ease, today of all days they come after him. On the day of his mother birthday, the day that the most beautiful women were born. I couldn't think of a way that this could get worse, oh wait yes I can tomorrow we are having our first mission as a team. I don't think that I have ever been so worried about my whole life.

It wasn't that the mission is hard it was the fact that it was going to be out of the village. The Hokage was and is still certain that Orochimaru won't do anything or injure him or endanger his life in any way. Which doesn't make me feel better he was raped for 3 months, my son has endured enough. So him not being attacked because Orochimaru's wanted his sex slave in top condition didn't make me feel better.

"Hey, where did you go?" I looked up from my thoughts to see that Kurenai was staring at me her large red eyes filled with worry and hesitant as she scanned my ridge form. I'm sure that she noticed the way that my eyes harden with worry and my shoulder tensed. It took all I have not to let my hand dip down to my leg hostile.

Call me what you want, paranoid, a reck, a helicopter parent but just the thought of Sasuke begin taken again drove me into a murderous rage. "Kakashi you can hear him breathing, he right there. There is no way that he is getting through that shield and it seems fine. Would you please relax."

I could hear how soft her voice was, it's the same voice that I used when I'm talking to Sasuke after one of his nightmares or right after he told me what happened in that lab of horrors. I'm sure that if she knew the same thing that I did that she would be saying that. But I simply took in a deep breath before trying to look at her.

My gaze must have been hard because she flinched from something that she saw in my eyes. "Thanks but I'll be better and more at ease when that freak of nature is dead." I didn't want her looking at me like I'm the one in the wrong. Sure she loved him but he was my son, my little boy, my flesh and blood and he was taken from me. Though she can relate she will never truly understand what that feels like.

With that shuddering thought, I stormed out of the room and into the living room, I could see Sasuke curled up contently on the couch a navy blue blanket draped lazily over his chest as his eyes moved rapidly under his lids. I looked around the room for a moment taking in the deep black coffee table and the two couches off to the right of the room. The tv was off as rain started to fall from the sky.

It force smile to my face, Mikoto always loved the rain so this has to be perfect for her. But come to think about it where the hell is Itachi he has to be here somewhere. Did he head to bed or did he leave the shield? I heard the shifting of a moment and before I could even think about it I have a kunai in my hand as my right hand darted to my headband lifting it slightly.

Of course, that only caused Kurenai's worrying gaze to narrow as her red eyes began to darken with both worry and rage. "You can't do this, I won't watch you freak out over nothing. He's right there he is fine! You can't keep acting like this, you have gotten a decent night of sleep since the first time that that man came to the house. Kakashi you need to trust that Sasuke is going to be fine." I snarled angrily she isn't going to tell me how I should feel.

I relaxed my posture just a bit before snarling firmly at her "The hell would you know about any of it, he's my kid and I nearly lost him for good. You don't have the right to tell me how I feel."

It came out harsher then I meant it to be, but as her eyes widen in both pain and hurt I could see Sasuke stirring from his sleep. Damn in my rage I forget that he was sleeping, but what I think threw me off the most was the fact that there wasn't a single pang of guilt hitting my heart.

"Get out, I don't even want to look at you right now" Kurenai's eyes were filled with both courage and sadness though I'm sure that it was about what I said and nothing about her actions that led to this. But who was she to kick me out of my own house, but I knew that there was no point in pushing her so I grabbed an umbrella and started to slowly make my way out of the house.

I know that what I said is wrong and that I would no doubt be sleeping on the couch for the rest of my life but I can't bring myself to regret it. When he left so did she, she never came home, never even bother to see how anyone else was coping because she was in her own grief. Now the moment that he comes back she wanted to pretend like everything is fine. The moment that Sasuke left my left wasn't the only thing that fell apart, so did my marriage.

I couldn't help the heavy sigh that left my lips as I slowly made way down the street, the rain thunder against my black umbrella as the deep black sky lit up a dark blue and purple as the lightning cracked against the sky. I watched the sky for a few moments longer as I heard light walking coming towards me.

As I looked down from the sky I could see Asuma walking with what looked to be Itachi, his cold blue eyes were filled with grief and something else, I think sadness. Asuma walked stiffly next to him. I'm sure that the news about the truth wasn't pretty for him. I'm sure that the fact that is father knew about it only made it worse.

I took in a heavy breath as I stopped directly in place just watching his angry brown eyes light up with new found rage and grief. But something in my face forced his eyes to soften a bit. I'm sure that he saw something in my eyes that made him think that his life isn't that hard. Itachi looked at me for a moment I could see his eyes scanning my face like he thought that there was something wrong with Sasuke. "Your brother is fine you should head back to the house."

I watched him nodded his head still a little unsure if he should leave the two of us but then he disappeared from my sight leaving me with a confused Asuma. "Where are you heading I'll join you." I laughed harshly before making my way to the cemetery.

Not saying a word simply listening to the sound of the water pounding against the streets as water rushed passed my feet down the muddy roads. "So is there a reason that you were walking alone in the rain. I thought that you weren't leaving Sasuke side for the rest of the night."

Another harsh laugh let my lip how the hell am I going to explain that to him without blowing the lid off of what Sasuke said to me. I grumbled under the breath as I walked into the large black metal gates.

The twisted metal glinted in the rain as the looming depression filled the air I always felt more depressed here than anywhere else. But I shoved my feeling deep down my chest as I walked into the cemetery the smell of a soil filled the air as I moved mechanically to Mikoto's grave, honestly I have been here so many times that I could walk the path with my eyes closed.

Even as I reached her funeral plate I watched as droplets of rain ran down her face as it looked like her beautiful face was crying. I shook my head sadly as I dropped to one knee, letting my eyes scanned her memorial plack, "Her lies Mikoto Uchiha a loving mother, wife, and ninja" It forced a heavy sigh to leave my lips as I felt my body begin to deflate.

What would you think about all of this? Would you think that I am in the wrong with what I said it Kurenai? Would you say that I'm overreacting? That I am just being overprotective and that I'm being a dick? A heavy sigh escaped my lips once more forcing Asuma glare to intensify "What is going on Kakashi you better start talking. I know when you are upset." Of course, he did I have known the man my entire life.

"I might have said some choice words to Kurenai that might or might not have gotten me kicked out of the house. The point of the matter is I don't know how anyone else can relax with all this bullshit going on." I let out a groan as I felt a sharp swat placed to the back of my head while Asuma rage-filled gaze bore deep into my back.

I didn't need to look into his eyes to know that he probably has a rough guess on what I said to Kurenai. "You're an idiot you can't take out our anxiety on everyone around you. You know that but you still did it anyway there is something that you aren't telling me. That Sasuke hasn't told anyone but you and I think that you need to get it off of your chest. Not to me but to her I'm heading over your house met me there when you got your shit together."

Before I could even say a word thing lightning raced across the side as thundering boom echoed off in the distance. It forced shivers down my spine like the weather was being to Asuma's mood.

I took a deep breath as my body began to become more heavy with each passing moment. "I'm sure that I would like to tell you that he is fine that we are all fine but that would be a lie. I couldn't bring myself to come to visit your grave since I found out the truth about the massacre."

I took in heavy breath simply holding it as my shoulder slumped a little more then I would have liked. "I hate the idea of him just the thought of that monster makes my blood boil after all the things that he did to Sasuke you would think that he would have some decency and just let him be. Between the torture, the experiment, the non-stop training and the…" I felt my throat clam up and my voice comes out horse.

Barely audible whisper as purple lighting lit up the sky giving me a better look at my girl, the woman I loved. How could I possibly tell her grave let alone her actual spirit that I failed our son?

I took in a heavy breath letting my muscle tense before relaxing to the point where thought I could say it. "If I wasn't so weak then he wouldn't have to be taken he wouldn't have been...raped by that freak."

Even as the words left my lips they were alien, my body seemed to freeze as the sturdy umbrella did nothing to protect me from the ice-cold water that swept below my feet hitting the legs that I allowed to rest on the ground.

The mud seemed to squished and crumple under my weight. There is no point in being here not tonight. Though I doubt that Kurenai wanted me home at any point. So I just sat here mute and numb for what felt like hours when the rain finally let up.

Even as my muscles begged for me to get out of the ran and my skin froze to the touch I decided that it was time to head back to the house. I'm sure that Mikoto would tell me that moping around and begin anxiously at every sound wouldn't make me feel any better. With that thought, I jumped on my feet and started to make my way back of the house. The deep black sky seeming to be lighting up, a bird chirped in the distance. It must be morning already how long was I at Mikoto's grave.

I rubbed the back of my neck gently as I noticed Sasuke looking blankly out of the window for a moment before his eyes seemed to rack over me. I could see the way that his eyes lit up with rage as he ran out of the house. I could see how worried he looked as he ran over to me. I thought that he was coming to give me a hug but then I felt a fist dart towards my fist.

I barely managed to dodge in time, he has gotten faster I didn't think that would be possible, then I notice it, Sasuke's eyes lit up a red and black, he seemed full of rage. "You jerk what did you do to mom?!" I looked up at him confused for a moment before noticing a stiff and rage-filled Asuma leaning in the doorway.

"Go head to the bridge I will talk to your mother and next time Sasuke you better think before you throw those fist I don't give a damn how angry you are, you are still my son and you will show the proper respect."

Even as he started to walk away I could see the rage in his eyes like I'm the one in the wrong and I am but that didn't give him the right to try and hit me. Though I'm sure that the cold-hearted things that I said it Kurenai felt like a well-placed blow to the gut. Dammit.

I swivel my head for a moment just looking at Sasuke as he walked away before making my way into the house. Even as I passed Asuma sturdy form I could tell that he didn't approve of what I said but he didn't dare make a comment about any of it. Fuck me. Even as I walked up the stairs I could hear the light sobs as I open the door to see Kurenai's heated and raged fill gaze. "I need to tell you something about Sasuke he was…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 First Mission As A Team

Sasuke POV

I woke up to the sound of whimpering and hushed curses, I thought that it might have been something from a dream. But as I slowly opened my eyes the whimpering and cursing didn't disappear like I thought it would.

Instead of waking up to a hovering father I could see an empty living room as the pattering of rain started to slowly stop. What happened I didn't think that my dad would let me out of his sight for at least another week or so. But as I swung my legs over the couch I could see the sun peeking out behind the dark gray storm clouds.

Man, what time it? I felt this pounding sensation start to form from behind my right eye as I scanned the room for a moment longer. But for the life of me, I couldn't figure out where that crying is coming from. "Sasuke?"

I looked up from my thoughts to see Asuma silently stalking into the room. He let his gaze wonder my body for a minute as if to make sure that I'm still in one piece before turning to look at the stairs off in the distance. I'm sure that he had a perfect line of sight that led to the stairs and something about it made him angry.

"Your going on a mission today you should go get ready bud." Before I could even say a word I notice how angry and rigid his tone sounded. Did I do something wrong? Did I mumble something in my sleep? Something that I didn't want getting out? I started to eternally panic as I managed to speak in a blank voice.

"Did I do something wrong, Uncle?" I watched his deep brown eyes darken to an almost black like color. That proves it I had to do something wrong what else could it be? A small worried grin formed on his face as his eyes began to lighten ever so slightly. "No, you didn't do a thing wrong I just having an off day. Your not the only one who just found out the truth. Come on kid go get dressed."

He knew too, my heart dropped I'm sure that couldn't have been an easy pill to swallow, hell I'm still swallowing it. In all the fucked up things that have happened in my life, how many fucked up things I had heard and seen since I was taken. That definitely took the cake but at least I still had my dad, my family. I can't imagine what that is like to be Asuma.

To know that his own father let the women that he love die and then didn't even have the nerve to tell him the truth before he died. It seemed cruel all of it, but before I could say how sorry I was he disappeared from my line of sight. He disappeared like a shadow but I know that he had to go upstairs to talk to mom and dad.

I looked around for another moment it still seems odd that dad didn't at least carry me to bed. I sighed heavily as I started to make my way up the steps. Each one of them cracked a bit as I put all my weight on them. Then I heard it the sobbing though it was starting to get louder as I walked up the stairs. Then I remembered the sound I knew it well, it was my mother, her voice is cracked and more horse but that is without a doubt her voice.

I silently crept down the hallway doing my best not to trip as the dimly lit hallway lay before me. I don't know why she was crying but I could hear Asuma gruff voice trying to calm mom down.

Even though he spoke in a gentle tone I could hear the anger and the hatred that laid in his voice. "Hey I know that the two of you are arguing but you need to put your issues aside. This is about Suk. He needs the two of you to start acting like his parents and not a quarreling couple."

What the hell is he talking about, mom and dad never fight I don't think that I have ever heard or seen them fight ever since I was 7. This can't be right could they have been fighting about me or about mom. I know that at time Kurenai feels jealous of her but she has no reason to be. Damn could these because of my screaming in my sleep?

"It's not that a little argument I would have no problem pushing that aside for his sake but for Kakashi to say the heartless shit that he did. I have raised that boy since he was seven. I was the one that said goodnight to him every night, that read him stories anbu the one that was there for him with Kakashi was out on his and missions. So who is he to tell me….." I felt rage rising in my heart as her voice got cut off by a new fresh wave of sobs.

I couldn't listen to this for more than one reason the most present one being that it isn't right the other being that if I stood here another moment longer then I would snarl in rage who the fuck is he to treat her like that. Let alone use me as an excuse to yell at her to demean her. I spun sharply on my heels making my way back to my room with a new wave of rage burning in my heart.

I'm not going to mope around anymore and I'm sure as shit not going outlet this shit fly where the hell is that bastard. I ran through my room in an angry hurricane only stopping to slip on some close and grab my ninja gear before running down the stairs. He has to be in the kitchen either that or he left the house. Could their fight have been that bad that they had to leave the house?

I ponder that for a moment just getting lost in thought when I noticed the sun breaking through the cloud shining on the muddy ground. The birds chirped lightly and happily as the swopped from tree to tree. Their sweet melody letting me forget my anger for a minute. Then I saw him and all of that fade away. Leaving nothing but a cold rage.

His silver hair seemed sopping wet and his paints were covered in mud from the knee down, has he been out while that storm was raging. He is okay? Dammit, Sasuke focuses on one emotion, he hurt mom that should be your only thought running through your mind. Whatever happened he has it coming to him."

I stormed out of the house swinging the door open as I felt a presence behind me forcing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. Though I'm sure that it was just ASUMA. Fuck I'm so mad I'm even yelling in my inner monologue. I snarled angrily under my breath as I felt the cold hand of worry clench my heart. What if he totally flips on me?

Before I could even rethink my actions I felt my first fly, my muscles tighten as my bones started to crack from how hard my fist was clenched. I watched his eye light up with first confusion then rage before he looks at something past my shoulder. Suddenly his deep black eyes seemed to register something else, understanding and grief. But not guilty why didn't this bastard feel guilty what the hell happened.

"You jerk what did you do to mom?!" I could see the confusion fill in his eyes for a moment before it switched between outrage and borderline anger. I think that there might even have been some annoyance in his eyes.

"Go head to the bridge I will talk to your mother and next time Sasuke you better think before you throw those fist I don't give a damn how angry you are, you are still my son and you will show the proper respect."

He couldn't be serious could he, of course, he could because he is a fucking idiot, I felt my eyes narrow for a moment before I started to sulk off toward the bridge. Even as I walked away I could feel his cool glare on my back so I change a glance over my shoulder and I could see the sadness in his eyes. But I don't know what it was for, damn it.

I stalked angrily to the bridge ignoring the whispers of the other townsfolk that were just starting to open their stores or heading to their jobs. I so don't have time for their rumors or their gossip.

"What has got you in a foul mood?" I wanted to yell to tell them that's none of their business but when I shifted to see a large mastiff white fur staring at me. Standing next to him was Kiba, his wild red eyes lighting up with amusement and curiosity.

"Woke up to the sound of my mom crying and my dad is the reason, the piece of shit started a fight with her over something while I was sleeping." I cut myself off with angry growl as I noticed a few bright pink cherry blossom floating in the wind without a care in the world. I knew that there had to be a cherry tree somewhere and it has to be a sight this early in the spring. But at the moment I couldn't enjoy the sight.

It was one of the many things that I wanted to look at when I go out of the lab but right now the fight between my parents I making it so much harder to enjoy the fact that I'm out of that place.

"You need to stay out of it when my parent's fight do you think that the last thing they want is for me to get involved. No matter what you should never get involved, if they think that they are impacting you in any way they will just fight more to prove that they are right."

I let out a huff of air as my shoulder slump for a moment, as I tipped my head back I could see the sky turning a bright baby blue as the dark gray clouds started to float away. Letting the white cloud to swoop in as the perfect blocker for the extremely bright sun. "Too late for that I tried to punch my dad in the face."

The amused clipped laugh that left Kiba's lips shocked me but not as much as seeing Ino and Sakura chatting happily as Shikamaru and Choji were forced to talk to Naruto. "What is that about?"

I point out the two squads talking friendly and happily enough until they saw the two of us. "I'm guessing in all the fighting this morning you didn't bother to ask your dad what kind of mission you were doing huh."

I shook my head no but now I'm wishing that I did "Your team and Asuma team were asked to do a mission involving a gang of rogue ninjas on the outskirt of the next village, good luck with that."

He laughed over his shoulder as he and Akamura started to take off. "You have to be kidding me." I sighed heavily as I noticed Sakura, her bright green eyes seem to light up with joy until she noticed how angry I looked. This is going to be a long mission.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Truth Is Coming Out

Kurenai POV

I listen to the window ripping through the empty house, Sasuke left for his mission and god knows where Kakashi is. I get that for him that this hits a lot more close to home but just because he isn't my blood. Don't mean that Sasuke isn't my son right? I looked up from my thought as I sense another chakra coming closer to the house.

I would have thought that it was Kaskaish but the chakra seem cold and harsh nothing like his usually obscure yet warm chakra. It's almost felt like a completely different person but whoever they were, they were going straight here. For a moment I thought that it might be Orochimaru. But I refuse to become paranoid and rage-filled like Kakashi.

The front door slammed open as the sound of birds chirping filled my ears, the thundering sound of the rain against the roof was absent. Just the sweet sound to the light airy melody of the birds filled my ears.

The sweet sound made my heart feel a little lighter as the slamming sound of heavy boots filled the air. My first thought was Asuma but I didn't smell the disgusting scent of cigarette soak accompanying the sound. So the only other choice was Kakashi but he is the last person that I wanted to see. Not now not after what he said, it took all I had not to break back out in tears as guilt and pain welled in my chest.

But as I turned my head every so slightly I could see the door creaking open as Kakashi looked at the wall beside my head. His black eyes cold and harsh but there was something in them. Maybe pain or sadness but not guilt. He couldn't even look at me, he looked around the room taking in every detail before going back to looking at the wall. Anything to keep from having to look at me.

Could he not be looking at me because he feels horrible for what he said the other night, or could it because of the fact that he is just with me. Either way, he struggled to make eye contact. But after a few haunting moments he lifted her face to look at me. His silver hair slipped against my forehead as the smell of wet dirt filled my nose.

The soft earthy undertone made sense considering that his legs were covered in mud, what the hell did he do. Lay in mud the whole night, I would have felt guilty but it was the least that he could do. I was suffering emotionally so he had to suffer physically it's only fair. "I need to tell you something about Sasuke, he was…"

His voice sees to caught off as his throat began to tighten and his eyes filled with rage and concern. At first, I couldn't figure out why but then it started to make sense, he and Sasuke were always talking in hushed whispers. Every time that I even tried to listen in they would notice me and they would stop talking. Play it off like I was the one that as crazy and that there was nothing wrong.

But now it made sense why Kakashi acted like he knew something that I didn't but now of all time, he thinks that he should tell me. "He didn't want me to tell you but you should know maybe it could explain my behavior lately…"

I looked up from my thought to see Kakashi wringing his hand before speaking in a low cautious voice. I could barely hear him but I wish that I hadn't heard him.

"That freak of nature raped him those months that he spent in that horror house. It took him a while before he even told me but I can't calm down I can't be calm he went through terrible torture with the threat of us being killed if he even tried to fight back.

After all that he has gone through me calming down, being the rational dad from before all of this mess. It's never going to happen. Just thought that I should let you know, but I don't think that you should mention it to him or anybody for that matter. He didn't want anyone to know you especially."

Kakashi glances me over his gaze cool and calculating like he was trying to figure out how I would react. But before I could even say a word he walked into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut so hard that the frame begins to thunder and buzz as rushing water filled the air. He must be taking a shower. How could he just leave me to digest this information by myself?


End file.
